


Shaky Ground

by glassonion



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Friendship, M/M, Multi, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-26
Updated: 2014-05-11
Packaged: 2017-12-27 17:16:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 38,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/981537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glassonion/pseuds/glassonion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fantasy!AU, Kaisoo, Hunhan, side!Baekyeol</p>
<p> The country is at war and every war needs heroes. Kai is the hero of his age, but has a mind of his own which makes him dangerous. When he digs deep enough and unravels the truth about things that should have been kept hidden, there seems to be little more important than his death.</p>
<p> Do Kyungsoo is a very average villager who craves to escape the mediocrity and pettiness but needs that one final push.</p>
<p> Also features a naive and conceited heir Oh Sehun, greedy and faithless mercenary Lu Han, mysterious and morally ambiguous Zhang Yixing, eccentric dragon breeder Kris and others.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Kyungsoo took a deep breath once the village vanished from sight. Finally, he felt free. Relishing in the feeling of absolute freedom and absence of things in need of attendance for just a little bit longer, he gripped the buckets and started walking swiftly in hopes of reaching his destination as fast as possible. He could walk the whole way blindfolded by now, he had every little detail of his route memorised, every turn, every ascend and descent of the dusty road. He knew where it was muddy in autumn and where flooded from a nearby stream in spring. He knew where it was best to wait for traders with horses and carriages filled with goods to catch a quick ride back.

Whistling softly to himself a melody he and other members of the village’s choir were taught that week, time seemed to flow by and he couldn’t be happier. Kyungsoo absolutely adored the feeling of solitude and since he lived in a small village, it was a luxury he could not afford very often. Apart from his regular trips to the spring he was never completely alone and at peace. It was that time, though, that he cherished the most. Every day right after dawn and then later again before sunset, he would set off leaving his village and everyone in it far behind. And he loved it, enjoying the cold sharp morning air waking him up. And then in the evening, it was the calmness of the forest falling asleep and the dim light of the stars appearing as he walked down the Northern road which lead him back in the village, that made him truly happy if for only a little while.

That was his ritual. Half an hour up the Northern road towards The Dwarven Mountain and then up the Great Stairs, all five hundred steps, until he reached the crossroads and then left because there was only a long abandoned shrine turned shack on the right, then a brisk walk through the forest of decidious trees, a rarity in the north, and then there was the spring. Although majority of the villagers believed the forest was haunted by evil spirits of dwarves who used to inhabit The Mountain, he still dared to go up there. And not without a purpose, it was his job after all. Every day he would bring the precious healing stream water to the village‘s Healer as it was the primary tool of his craft.

The Healer was a man in his forties, still in full strength but unfortunately swarmed by the enormous number of necessities he needed to take care of. Kyungsoo volunteered to help him out with this particular task even though he was pitied by the villagers and scorned by his family because of it. He didn´t care for that at all. Anything to be able to escape.

The life in the village was all the same, thought Kyungsoo as he made his way up the Stairs, the empty buckets bouncing against his calves. The villagers hated each other yet somehow they couldn´t stay away from each other. Kyungsoo didn´t understand that logic, it confused him when his mother cheerfully made her way to the village square to meet up for wine with her friends every single day even though she expressed so much disdain for them the day before. Human relationships always puzzled him, he much prefered listening to the forest than listening to rumblings of the market square.

His train of thoughts was interrupted, as he approached the stairs made out of stone. He was, as always, stunned by the view. From now on, it took only five hundred stairs and then some to reach the spring, guarded by the forest temple. Kyungsoo always took time to appreciate the beauty of the stairs. It was such a flawless work, each step carefully carved in stone, beautiful statues of patrons and patronesses placed here and there, each holding a desk with engraved prophecies in it.

His village was quite a popular pilgrim place because of Great Stairs. Well, used to be, before the war started and everyone stopped caring for poems and things made out of stone. People from all around the country used to come there to relax, to feel a bit of that sacred atmosphere or for spiritual enlightement. They didn´t stay for long, though. The villagers soon made them dread the place. And no wonder, the forest looked scary in sunlight but at night it looked downright terrifying.

But Kyungsoo wasn´t afraid. He used to run to the forest even as a kid whenever he´d had enough of his parents arguing and the villagers screaming at each other. He would run there and lie in the moss, sometimes soaking his feet in the cold fresh water of the stream. And that is what he intended to do today too.

The stairs were steep and high, but Kyungsoo´s legs were now used to it after walking up so many times before. He almost skipped up the mountain, stopping only to read his favourite poem. He already knew almost all of the poems by memory but there was one that had a special place in his heart. The desk it was carved in was held by a young boy, who wore a simple tunic of monks, kneeling on one leg.

His statue was special because the boy was the only one who held the desk in only one hand. His other was placed firmly on the ground. They boy´s eyes were closed. Kyungsoo always thought there was something magical about the boy, the way he was grasping the desk and his lips curled as he soundlessly uttered a plea. He prayed for peace, urged for a hero to step up.

When Kyungsoo was younger, he used to imagine it was him the statue was speaking to. He even confessed that at the weekly confession led by the Healer, explaining how certain he was about being the chosen one to stop the war, to stop everything bad in the world. How none of the other prophecies meant anything to him, just that one. However, he soon learned the so called prophecy wasn´t a prophecy at all.

The Healer smiled gently at him when he explained how the carved words on the desks were written by a high ranked priest not even as much as three hundred years ago. Kyungsoo´s mother held him later that night when his hopes of being the one the kneeling boy was calling turned out to be impossible to be true after all and he cried himself to sleep.

The very next day, he decided to just accept his future of an average village boy. He took on the duty of a messenger since he was young and full of energy. Later on, he volunteered for the job of the Healer´s assistant. And so there he was.

Finally, the peak of the mountain was visible and Kyungsoo almost ran the few remaining meters to get to the crossroads. The right path would take him all the way up to the cabin. It looked neglected; no one had walked that way pretty much since the war had started.

Kyungsoo took the left path, leading straight in the forest. The trees looked peacefull that day, bathing in the raising sunlight. Kyungsoo too let the sunshine rays pat his face and he smiled as wild happiness overtook him.

He skipped towards the spring, threw his shoes off and stepped right in the middle of the cold water. Instantly, the feeling of absolute calmness and peace filled his heart and he let out a sigh. He lay in wet moss next to the stream, still bathing his feet, not caring about making his clothes dirty.

When he was done bathing, he quickly filled the buckets, put the shoes back on and made his way back towards the village. This had been his morning ritual for past three years and he didn´t feel like changing it anytime soon. The way back usually took a bit longer because even thought he was now going down, he had to make sure the water in the buckets didn´t spill. And that was quite difficult.

Kyungsoo breathed a sigh of relief as he finally climbed down the stairs and headed to the Northern road to continue his morning routine and take a ride back. However, this morning, his routine was deemed to be broken since no trader showed up. Kyungsoo frowned at that. The traders usually came that way since early sunrise to late noon, but it seemed like everyone vanished that day. Kyungsoo felt shivers run down his spine as he thought of war, but convinced himself this had nothing to do with it. The war way too far away to actually affect them, or so he tried to make himself believe. There was no way it would reach this far when just yesterday the news of the most recent battle reached the village, estabilishing the location of hostile armies near the southern border. And that border was located hundreds of kilometers away from their village. There was no way.

And yet, as he got closer to the village, he heard no shouting nor screaming like he usually would. It seemed as if the life in the village completely froze. There was no one wandering around the square, no merchants, nothing. Doors were closed, windows too.

Kyungsoo approached the village warily, but just as he reached the square, carefully looking around, he heard a soft voice calling his name. He turned around to see one of the village´s children, a boy named An Hojin, in the doors of one of the houses, calling his name and motioning for him to come inside. The house was one of their family friends and Kyungsoo hesitated for only a second before he hastily followed the boy inside. Once the door was closed, Hojin immediately grabbed his arm and started pushing him towards the living room, spilling a few drops of the stream water on the wooden floor of the house in the process.

„Hojin, let sir Do go!“ hissed Hojin´s sister Jiwoo from the hallway. Kyungsoo shot her a grateful look and put the buckets down before following the siblings in the living room. He was surprised to see his parents were present, his mother chatting away with the siblings‘ mother and the butcher´s wife and both of their fathers smoking together with the butcher. An´s youngest, Myungsook, was playing with the slightly older butcher´s boy. It was an unsual sight since the An and the Do families were both townspeople, not usually meddling with the tradesmen.

Kyungsoo´s brother was leaning against the door from the opposite side to which the former came from and once he´d seen the the Do´s youngest, he immediately hugged him tightly. The conversation in the room stopped abruptly.

„Kyungsoo!“ exclaimed the wide eyed boy´s mother, clasping her hands together. Everyone in the room motioned her to be quiet and she mouthed a quiet apology.

„We thought the dragon took you!“ said Jiwoo shakily. Kyungsoo was confused.

„A dragon?“ he asked, puzzled.

„Yes, yes, a huge dragon!“ half shouted Hojin and was immediately shushed. He settled to waving his arms in the flying motion.

„Sit down, Kyungsoo,“ the Do father pointed to one of the chairs. Kyungsoo immediately obeyed, wanting to find out what happened. The An siblings sat next to him.

„Early this morning,“ started Kyungsoo´s mother, her voice shaking slightly, „people saw a massive shadow fly over our village. We didn´t understand what was happening, but as it got closer, we recognised it. It was a dragon Kyungsoo! Here, so far away from the frontlines!“

It was no secret the country´s army used dragons and dragonriders as one of their main weapons and so did the enemy. But to the majority of the population, dragons were dangerous and lethal creatures. No one in proximity to the village knew how to tame a dragon, Kyungsoo was sure of that.

„The Healer immediately ordered everyone to take shelter in the nearest building to them.“ That explained the presence of the butcher’s family.

„It was truly horrible. That dragon kept flying around and we just stayed here, silent, trying not to draw its attention,“ said the An´s mother shakily. Kyungsoo thought that there were few things which could draw attention more than the mere presence of the village, but kept quiet.

„The beast was looking for a feast,“ the An´s father spoke, his baritone sounding with an uncompromising definitivness. Kyungsoo wanted to roll his eyes.

„So we kept quiet, but-“

„We were so worried the beast got you!“ exclaimed Jiwoo, blushing when all the eyes in the room rested on her.

„We were worried you were dead.“

Kyungsoo suddenly felt terribly guilty. He bowed his head in silent apology.

„We´ve never really liked the idea of you going to that dreaded mountain every day. And twice! As if the mornings weren´t enough,“ his mother lamented, leaning back in her chair. „Well, now my nerves can rest in peace, since I know you won´t be coming up there anymore.“

Kyungsoo´s eyes widened even more. He didn´t think of that at all. He suddenly felt really angry at the dragon for ruining his trips. He remained grumpy until the afternoon when a gathering of the villagers was organised.

They were all advised to stay in their homes, not to come out and wait for other news. The Healer promised to inform the province´s regent and wait for his commands.

Most of the villagers took the announcement well, feeling even quite joyous about it. However, for Kyungsoo it meant prison and despair crept into his heart.

 

***

 

Kyungsoo didn´t come to the spring that evening. After endless discussions, the villagers finally went home to get some sleep. Only a few were to keep watch. Kyungsoo quickly volunteered to do just that, ignoring his mother´s pleads to stay home and rest. He was given a sword and it felt weird and heavy in his hand. The dragon didn´t appear again, still the night was spent in fear.

The Healer prohibited Kyungsoo from coming up the Mountain or keeping the watch and the boy was forced to spend the entirety of two days sitting in the living room of the An´s house, which, his parents decided, was the safest place in the village.

Jiwoo kept trying to distract him but in vain. Every day, his longing after getting out of the house grew stronger. On the third day, he found himself pacing back and forth in the living room, which suddenly felt strangely claustrophobic.

„Sit down with us, sir Do. Here, have some wine,“ suggested Jiwoo, handing him a glass full of red liquid. Kyungsoo shook his head.

„Thank you, but I´m afraid I´ll have to pass,“ he apologised and quickly moved to the front door.

„I´m going to see if the Healer needs any help, father!“ he shouted, making his way out before anyone could stop him.

The outside air smelled of freedom and Kyungsoo took a deep breath. He noticed there were townspeople on watch at the gates, along with the official village´s guard squad, which consisted of a few farmers who´ve never seen a battle, providing you don´t count the occasional pub fights.

Kyungsoo swiftly walked to the Healer´s house, but even after several knocks on the door there was no answer and Kyungsoo grew frustrated.

„What are you doing here, Do?“ Kyungsoo turned around at once, seeing the soft voice belonged to general Yong, the middle aged leader of the guard. Kyungsoo quite liked him and the villagers trusted him, but he doubted Yong could ever lead an attack. He bowed before replying.

„I am trying to find the Healer, sir. I haven´t seen him since two days ago.“

„Well, you are looking in vain,“ smirked general Yong. Kyungsoo´s eyes widened in confusion.

„In vain?“

„The Healer left yesterday, along with his apprentice. He is going to inform the province´s regent.“

„About the dragon?“

„What else? It´s crucial the regent knows about this.“ Kyungsoo nodded, understanding.

„But why did the Healer have to go?“

I could have gone, he thought. His assistant, who brought him healing water every day.

„The Healer has connections at the court, as you probably know,“ general informed him. Kyungsoo nodded numbly. The Healer told him countless times about how well known he was among the court and how many friends he had there. Kyungsoo knew the Healer was an important man.

But he couldn´t help it but feel betrayed. The Healer always promised him to take him Glacielle, the province’s capital, the next time he goes, and now he went and didn´t even tell Kyungsoo. Instead, he ordered him to stay locked up inside of a house full of annoying people. And left with his apprentice.

„Sir?“ Kyungsoo asked, suddenly feeling very determined and rebelious. General nodded.

„Can I take on the watch duty again? Starting today?“ he pleaded.

„But of course,“ general´s eyes lit up, „we could always use more men and the village guard is very tired by now.“

Kyungsoo thought the village guard was pretty drunk by now but didn´t want to risk his chance by being cheeky.

„Do you have any place you want to keep watch at?“ general asked and Kyungsoo pretended to think about it.

„Is the Northern Road still available sir?“ He could practically see the relief in general´s eyes. He supposed he was correct in his assumption that not many villagers wanted to keep watch next to the haunted stairs.

„Very well. Be there an hour before sunset. Now go to your hiding place.“ General released him and Kyungsoo happily skipped home.

The Do father wasn´t particularly estatic about his son´s plans for that evening, just as he rarely was estatic about anything his youngest was doing. His mother was downright lamenting and even Jiwoo caught his wrist just before he left, pleading him to stay in the safety of the house.

How unrespectfully he was treating his soon to be wife, he thought as he gently released his hand from her grip and walked out of the door with only a backpack containing water and food his mother packed him.

He knew of the reason their mother had been meeting so often lately. There´d been a word around the village about the soon to be married couple. For both of them it was an amazing match, they said.

According to Do Kyungsoo, marriage was puzzling. He liked Jiwoo, but he couldn´t imagine their marriage to be a happy one and he´d feel incredibly guilty about it. The girl was always trying to befriend or please him, while he rarely ever did anything nice for her. She was a beautiful girl, but he couldn´t understand her and although he knew she was trying, she couldn´t understand him.

He swore to himself to treat Jiwoo more nicely from now on though.

When he reached the Northern road, general Yong was already waiting for him. He handed him a sword, just in case, he said, and made a haste retreat back to the village.

Kyungsoo didn´t blame him. Everyone would feel uneasy so close to the Stairs.

The sun was setting and Kyungsoo knew it would be dark in a short while. Thankfully, he didn´t have a companion, correctly assuming there wouldn´t exactly be a line of people volunteering for guarding the haunted place.

Looking around and seeing no one to check up on him, he hastily made his way up. The whole journey usually took him a little over an hour, but that day, it only took him about forty minutes. Panting, he finally climbed the last step of the stairs. With a mighty grunt, he threw off his backpack and sword and practically ran towards the spring.

Even though it´s only been a few days, the stream felt out of this world for Kyungsoo. He happily soaked his feet, washed his face and rolled around in the soft moss.

And then suddenly something started to feel off.

Kyungsoo tried to ignore it, but the feeling grew stronger and stronger. He sprung in the sitting position, feeling paranoid all of the sudden. He looked around and for some very weird reason it felt like the trees were whispering to him, like they were trying to tell him something, louder and louder.

„What?“ he snapped, mentally slapping himself for questioning a tree.

And suddenly, he knew.

There was an intruder.

Kyungsoo quickly got up. There was still sunshine up in the forest he was in but he knew it would already be dark at the Northern road. And the sun was setting fast.

He mentally cursed himself for throwing away the sword. He´d feel so much better with it in his hand.

He started walking swiftly towards the stairs, constantly turning around. But he saw nothing.

Finally, he got to the crossroads. His pulse quickened as he noticed the unattended foot path towards the temple now looked used. Recently. Or perhaprs it just looked like that in the light of the setting sun?

He ran the few past meters without slowing down, grabbed his backpack and sword, and ran down the stairs. And while he was running as fast as he could, he could swear he could hear someone laughing.

 

***

 

Once Kyungsoo neared his assigned place at the Northern road, he immediately froze. He could hear two male voices, speaking in a haste manner.

„What if something happened to him? What if he´s dead? His parents are going to kill us!“ The first voice sounded like its owner was on a verge of a panic attack.

„Calm down, I´m sure he´s okay.“ The second voice interrupted him. General Yong´s voice, Kyungsoo realised in horror.

„Not even talking about the province! We´re not even supposed to allow citizens to do this job!“ half screamed the first voice. Kyungsoo decided it would be better if he revealed his presence.

He stepped out of the shadow and cleared his throat. Both men turned towards him.

„Kyungsoo!“ general shrieked, while the other man glared at him. Kyungsoo recognised him to be one of the village guards.

„You aren´t supposed to leave your spot. You can´t just walk away.“ Kyungsoo hung his head.

„I´m sorry, I probably fell asleep. It won´t happen again.“

The guard kept eyeing him suspiciously but general Yong nodded.

„At least you stayed in your area. Just make sure you won´t wander off again, okay? We´ll come back at the end of your watch.“

With that, the general nodded and started walking back along with the guard, who kept glaring at Kyungsoo. The black haired boy could still make out a snippet of the conversation as they were leaving.

„Don´t be mad at the regulars. They´ve never known responsibility.“

Kyungsoo let out a sigh as he lowered his body on the ground, preparing for a long watch.

The episode with him almost being caught completely took his mind off the uncomfortable experience he had at the stream. Now that he actually thought about it, he felt a bit foolish about that.

He ran away almost screaming because a couple of trees told him so. How silly.

Kyungsoo signed at his mental incapability and because this whole experience made him hungry, he took out his backpack, intending to at least have a good time eating.

As he slid the zipper open and opened up the backpack, he froze.

The food was gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi there!
> 
> So this is my first fanfic.  
> It's heavily insipred by the Game of Thrones, Skyrim and the Snow Queen and aside from the fact that it's about the amazing Exo boys, it's meant more as a writing practice. English is not my first language and I'm really trying to improve, so if you spot a grammar mistake or a wrong use of word or anything like that, please don't hesitate to tell me!  
> I would also appreciate any feedback, constructive criticism, anything you have!
> 
> Thank you so much for reading,
> 
> Onion


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kyungsoo decides to investigate.

Kyungsoo had never run that fast in his entire life. Combined with his already heavily fueled paranoia, this was the last straw. He wasn´t superstitious, at least not like the other villagers, but that night he was willing to believe the mountain was full of dwarven ghosts just waiting for a chance to kill him.

He ran and ran until he got to the village´s gates, rushed through and then he was opening the An´s house´s front door and whilst ignoring all the questions aimed his way, he climbed up the stairs, locked the door to his room, jumped into bed, pulled the covers over his head and trembled through the whole night.

Mornings were something Kyungsoo cherished and looked forward to thanks to his daily walks, but he dreaded the next day´s morning to come. He feared general Yong´s fury because of him leaving the post abandoned, he feared general would tell his family and they would start with endless string of told-you-so’s.

But mostly, he feared he would never again be allowed to guard the Northern road again.

Even though he absolutely freaked out the night before, Kyungsoo felt the need to find out just what exactly was going on. In the safety of morning´s light and with clear head, he started feeling something that could not be described as anything but curiosity.

It wasn´t new that someone would make their way up the mountain, once in a while random pilgrims would climb up to visit the sacred place, but Kyungsoo always knew about that, because said pilgrims would always visit the village´s pub before their journey up, in most cases requesting him to accompany them.

But no one but Kyungsoo dared to go there in the evenings, especially not now when there was a dragon sighting.

No, this must had been someone dangerous.

Someone who could hurt him or the villagers.

Telling general Yong was no option, Kyungsoo was positive about that. He couldn´t tell him that he had abandoned his spot to climb up the dwarven mountain, that would not only mean he couldn´t associate with the guard anymore but a village council would surely take place too. He couldn´t tell his family either, no one would believe him and they would all concentrate on the fact that he disobeyed direct of orders of his parents, head of the guard and the village´s Healer, rather than actually listening to his story. It screamed treason.

So it was clear to Kyungsoo that he would have to take matters in his own hands.

By the time he finished all his chores in the morning, he had everything planned out.

He would climb up the mountain that exact day. If the general would refuse him another chance to redeem himself, he would have to sneak out, but it could be done only a bit more risky. He would get as much food as he could, stuffing it in the backpack like the last time and he would place it on the top of the stairs. Then, he would pretend to got to the stream as usual and then sneak back, hide somewhere and wait for the thief.

He didn´t exactly have anything worked out after that but he was pretty content with what he had.

Maybe then, he thought, he would catch him and bring him to the council. And show the Healer how important he actually was. And his parents would see he wasn´t wasting time, but that he actually could help the village a lot with just what he was doing.

It was a perfect plan, and he couldn´t wait to make it happen.

Shortly after noon, he took off to see the general, aiming to apologise and try to see if he could get the watch again.

Stretching his back, he started walking slowly across the square, enjoying how there was no market that day. Everyone was still holed up in their houses and Kyungsoo found that perfectly fine.

„Kyungsoo! Wait up!“ a slightly lisp laced voice called from somewhere behind him and Kyungsoo had to stop himself from rolling his eyes.

It belonged to Sehun, the youngest member of the guard more because his father was the village´s banker and moneylender than anything else. Kyungsoo didn´t really like him but his mother urged him to befriend the wealthy heir. They didn´t talk much, but since Kyungsoo always happened to be assigned to sit next to him during village banquets and fairs partially because of their parents, partially because the two boys didn´t have any other friends, they always ended up talking to each other anyway. Jiwoo could hardly count as a friend to Kungsoo and it was obvious Sehun held similiar distaste towards his fiancé, the mayor´s son.

The thing about Sehun was, he always found a pretext to start about the country’s capital. And then he just wouldn’t shut up, boasting and bragging with hours on end until the person he was talking too either found something urgent to do at the very moment or simply made a run for it.

„Hey,“ Kyungsoo murmured unenthusiasticly in greeting, hoping the younger would get a hint. No such luck, Sehun caught up with him and it didn´t look like he intended to part their ways any time soon.

„Where are you off to, Kyungsoo?“ he asked, his lisp heavily noticable now. Kyungsoo smiled inwardly at the memory of how Sehun´s father kept explaining to everyone that his son´s lisp was actually an accent originated from Ji, the capital of the country, where they spent holiday. It went so far that some villagers even started imitating Sehun´s lisp in hopes of appearing more modern and urban life savvy.

But Kyungsoo had to admit even though he thought the boy was annoying and a brat, he respected his opinions, since Sehun was a lot more open minded than the majority of the villagers and quite mature for someone of his age. Not that Kyungsoo with his extra two years could talk.

„Hyung?“ Sehun asked again, tilting his head a bit. Kyungsoo snapped out of his thoughts, blushing a bit.

„Sorry, right, I´m heading to general Yong,“ he answered, silently hoping Sehun would have an inquiry on the other side of the village.

„Really? But that´s where I´m going too! Let´s walk together,“ Sehun didn´t even let the older boy say anything, before he started dragging him towards the barracks.

Kyungsoo could only roll his eyes in dispair.

„So, why does Yong want to see you?“ Sehun asked, not really seeming to care though.

„I need to see him. About tonight´s watch,“ answered Kyungsoo swiftly, afraid Sehun would suspect what he truly had in mind.

„See, I don´t understant that volunteering thing. I wish I could actually spend night curled in the warmth of my bed but no, I have to guard this stupid village from a non-existent threat. And you just go and do it willingly and for free.“ That caught Kyungsoo´s attention.

„So you don´t think that dragon is a threat?“ That would be a first. Sehun shrugged.

„Probably not, I read dragons used to appear in this area quite frequently before the war started. People are just freaked out because dragons mean war, but dragons themselves shouldn´t exactly be vile. And if there was a hostile army nearby marching, Kai would come to our rescue, so… No, I am not really afraid,“ Sehun said and Kyungsoo found himself nodding at the seemingly reasonable explanation.

„That´s probably right… But still I doubt the Head Dragon Rider would rush to our aid. We´re a very small village.“

Sehun grunted.

„Him and the other riders are sworn to protect the country. He can´t just ignore people in danger. I´ve seen him, you know,“ Sehun told Kyungsoo pompously.

„Have you?“ Kyungsoo´s eyes lit up.

„I have… During a parade in the capital, when we were on holiday. I even have a poster of him in my room.“

„Our family has his poster too. You know, the one of him fighting in the battle of Whitestone?“

„Everyone´s got that one. No, my father got ours from someone who actually lived at the court, it´s a different one,“ Sehun explained, looking very pleased with his family. Kyungsoo shrugged.

„Whatever. I still don´t think he would come.“

„You are a pessimist, Kyungsoo. You should sometimes come to the court with us. The people there are so charming, you would be surprised. I think you need a bit of that sunshine attitude.“

Kyungoo sped up, remembering once again why he didn´t like talking to Sehun who seemed to be under impression that anyone who wasn´t from the capital was a complete waste of space.

„So, why do you need to speak with general Yong? I thought your duty was in the mornings,“ Kyungsoo asked, desperately trying to change the subject.

„Used to be. Yesterday I had my first evening one. It wasn´t fun, I left.“

„You… You left?“ Kyungsoo was dumbfounded.

„Yup. It was cold and boring and it´s not like I would be useful in case of an attack, so I went home.“

Sehun suddenly chuckled.

„Yong wasn´t pleased. It´s ironic considering he spends most of his usual watches in my aunt´s pub. But now there´s a dragon and everyone is shitting themselves.“

„Language, Oh,“ general scolded the young recruit. Kyungsoo let out a startled gasp at the general´s sudden appearance, while Sehun didn´t even have the courtesy to blush.

„You left yesterday.“

„I have. It was cold and I didn´t think I was needed, sir,“ Sehun answered, staring blankly in empty space.

It looked like general was going to rip his head off, but eventually, he managed to calm down, probably by thinking about financial chief´s generous donations to village´s defense forces.

„Just get a blanket next time. A person like you shouldn´t even call themselves a guard,“ he spat.

Sehun shrugged and turned to leave.

„Be at your post at 6 sharp, Oh!“

Sehun kind of waved him off before returning in the direction he came from.

Kyungsoo now felt incredibly scared after witnessing this scene, it looked like general´s patience for the day was completely used up.

„I´m happy we still have respectable men like you, Do,“ the general smiled, patting Kyungsoo´s shoulder.

„Thank you for yesterday. Actually, would you mind watching the road again today? We always need more men.“

Kyungsoo couldn´t believe his luck. So the general didn´t even notice he was gone! And he offered him the exact thing Kyungsoo was hoping to ask for!

Trying not to show too much joy, he nodded. General Yong smiled and ruffled his hair.

„Thank you. And I wanted to tell you, don´t be sad about the Healer not taking you with him. I´m sure in a few years, he´ll let you have more resposibility. You can start showing how capable you are by showing up today at 5, okay?“

Kyungsoo once again nodded, feeling really guilty now. He didn´t even think about the Healer for some time and he knew after disobeying his orders, he could no longer become his apprentice. But he just had to know who the thief was.

 

***

 

He ran straight home, cooked his own meal this time, withstood a scolding from his mother and waited.

After having a light lunch with his and the Ans, he noticed a poster hanging in the kitchen, the same one his family owned, Kai during the battle of Whitestone.

He sighed. He’d seen that same poster so many times before, wishing he, just like Kai, would be one of the greatest warriors in the country. The dragonriders. Always on an adventure, always there when something happened, the heroes and idols of common folk.

He observed Kai, the terrifying warrior riding on the back of his ink black dragon, surrounded by flames and corpses of his enemies. That´s how he was usually portrayed, a middle aged man with long black hair and a beard, blood of his enemies splattered over his bare chest, his posture vicious, holding a spear. A silent scream on his lips, the despair of their foes and the clear dominance of their country´s armies. He was the symbol of their victory, the role model for young soldiers who kept joining the tropes, hoping they could one day become a respected warrior or, even better, a dragon rider.

Rumour had it Kai once used to be a young boy too and that he joined the tropes like every other soldier, but then got injected by a special serum which made him a super soldier. Some people said it wasn´t the truth, claiming instead that he was bitten by a radioactive spider, thus developing spider like powers. Other people even suggested he actually came from acompletely different planet and was sent to earth as a punishment. Kyungsoo was a bit sceptical about all of those theories.

Finally, the clock reached four and the short boy packed everything, checked everything twice and got ready to leave.

Heading to his post he was trembling, this time in anticipation. He mumbled an incoherent greeting and the general left him just like he did the other day after handing him a sword.

Kyungsoo waited a few minutes and once he was sure the older man was gone, he took a deep breath and started climbing.

 

***

 

Kyungsoo warily climbed up the stairs with a sword too big for him in one hand, gripping tight the generously packed bag swung across his shoulder with the other. The journey up was long and tiring and Kyungsoo could feel his stomach twist in anticipation, as he tried to move up as quickly as possible. Sunset was near, nearer than he would have wished. Sunshine was caressing the boy´s pale face as he sweat through the exercise.

Finally, the exhausting journey came to finish. Kyungsoo quietly judged the situation and the possibility of intruders. He was taking deep breaths, second guessing his decision, but finally, he decided and dropped his heavy backpack off of his shoulders. Gripping his sword, Kyungsoo started walking towards the crossroads casually, trying to make it look like he suspected nothing. Once he had his backpack out of sight, he reversed his actions, moving backwards one step at the time as quietly and stealthily as he could.

He crouched behind a bush, watching his now again visible backpack, waiting, and it seemed like the shadows of the tall majestic trees surrounding the path were waiting with him.

Something felt off, though.

„Kyungsoo.“ It was a faint whisper, but but it still caused Kyungsoo to twitch and briefly question his sanity. He looked around. Nothing.

„Behind you…“ Again, the same sigh, so quiet he almost hadn´t heard it, soft and urgent. What made him really confused was the fact, that it seemed as if he was spoken to by the bush he was currently crouching behind. Feeling like an idiot, he leaned in.

„Behind you.“ Load and clear. Kyungsoo could only stare dumbfounded, because apparently, he´d just been given an advice by a bush. He just kept staring at it, trying to understand what´d just happened.

„That was the worst attempt at being stealthy ever.“

Kyungsoo let out something between a shriek and a gasp and tried to turn swiftly around, but collapsed somewhere in the middle of the process and finished the motion by sort of rolling on the ground, ending up sitting on his backside, staring up at the person who scared him.

Or rather, a boy. A frightening looking boy, who currently wore a very amused grin.

For a very awkward minute, they just kept staring at each other, Kyngsoo still on the ground, blinking rapidly, trying to process the situation he found himself in, while the other boy seemed to be very entertained by the shocked boy´s reaction.

Finally, Kyungsoo remembered he had a sword.

„Step no closer!“ he yelled, jumping up and pointing his sword somewhere in the direction of the intruder´s face.

Said intruder only rolled his eyes, opening his mouth to say something and moving forward simultaneously, only to let out a gasp and have his face turn into a grimace of pain.

And then, finally, Kyungsoo really looked at the boy, gasping at the sight.

The intruding boy was definitely very handsome with his dark hair, half lidded eyes, plump lips and tanned skin so different from Kyungsoo´s own, that it made him a tad jealous.

He would surely look stunning if dressed properly and rested, but right now, his clothes was hanging on him by mere threads, revealing one very amateurishly bandaged shoulder looking like it´d been twisted in an unnatural way. His clothes were soaked in blood and water, his right eyebrow slashed and one of his legs bend, like it couldn´t bear the boy´s weight. It looked like he didn´t get much sleep, judging from dark circles formed under his eyes.

Kyungsoo mentally cursed himself when he felt the familiar sting of pity.

It was always like that, seeing people in pain made him act irrational. Back when he was young, he used to annoy his parents by bringing home stray hurt animals all the time.

So it was a bit expected when Kyungsoo lowered his weapon a bit and asked:

„How badly are you hurt?“

The injured boy narrowed his eyes, not expecting a question like that. Eyeing Kyungsoo suspiciously, he hesitated with his answer.

„Just tell me!“ Kyungsoo snapped, starting to get impatient. The sun was going to set on about an hour and by then he was determined to solve this intruder mystery.

„I… It´s not that bad anymore. I´ve had a couple days of rest, but…“

„But?“

„I think the wound in my shoulder might have gotten infected. But that´s-“

„Well then,“ Kyungsoo interrupted, tossing his sword aside, the tanned boy watching him incredulously.

„Follow me.“

He started walking towards the stream, before stopping.

„Can you even walk?“

„Of course I can!“ he stranger snapped and tried to play it cool by making a few quick steps, which didn’t end up very well very for him.

„Just let me take a look at it. I might be able to help,“ Kyungsoo said softly, while helping the taller boy get up from where he was hissing on the ground.

The thief was still suspicious,but accepted his savior´s offer of help and let himself be leaned to shift weight and the pressure put on his left leg and left shoulder, both badly injured.

A wave of pain almost blinded him once he started being dragged towards the stream, stumbling throught the forest. Kyungsoo didn´t understand how exactly did he manage to sneak up on him twice, when he was apparently in so much pain, and was even more surprised when the intruder, even though he had to muffle groans of pain still, decided to speak.

„So… Can I get your name?“

Kyungsoo hesitated. Helping someone was one thing, but sharing his name with a stranger? That was a hazard and even young kids knew that was not something to do.

But somehow, he felt like he could trust the boy. The forest hummed contently at his presence, and that made Kyungsoo feel relaxed.

„Do Kyungsoo,“ he said and after a few moments added: „And yours?“

„Kim Jongin,“ The boy answered, looking rather smug for an injured man.

Finally, they reached the stream and both boys almost fell on the stones around it, panting heavily, trying to regain their strength. Kyungsoo immediately began his ritual of taking of shoes and bathing his feet, not caring about the intruder then at all.

„So, Kyungsoo,“ started Jongin, „not only you suck at being stealthy, you also suck at staying alive.“

Kyungsoo chuckled, to Jongin´s surprise.

„That wasn´t meant as a joke. For all you know, I could be faking the whole thing, just waiting for a chance to kill you. You could be luring yourself in a trap.“

To the his further disbelief, Kyungsoo laughed again, shoving the taller boy in moss near them so he could access his injuries better.

„Take off your… Jacket. Or what´s left of it. And your pants probably too.“

Jongin rose his eyebrows at that, but correctly assumed that some medical help was better than none and restrained himself from uttering any remark he might had wanted to make. He then, with some help, managed to take off his clothes, slouching in front off Kyungsoo only in his undergarments.

Kyungsoo took his time to assess the boy’s many injuries, wondering if he bit off more than he could chew this time. There was a deep wound on the boy’s forehead, slicing his brow in half, a deep cut in his thigh and numerous scratches all over his body. Kyungsoo’s mind briefly wandered to the dragon sighting, wondering if the beast had something to do with it, since Jongin looked like he barely escaped the claws of a monster.

All those injuries were nothing, though, compared to the wound in Jongin’s shoulder. It was deep, long and festered. White edges spreading through the tanned skin like pest almost made Kyungsoo gag. He managed to overcome his disgust and reached out to touch the tissue, flinching back when he touched the wet, cold, dead flesh.

„It’s bigger than before.“ Jongin’s comment made Kyungsoo twitch. He tore his gaze off of the injury only to see the worry and visible fear in the stranger’s eyes. He opened his mouth to say something, but couldn’t find the right words to say. Deciding to ignore the wound for the time being, he tore some of the moss near them off and soaked it thoroughly in the cold water of the stream and then slapped it onto Jongin’s thigh injury. The boy hissed in pain.

„I´m helping you,“ Kyungsoo said, changing the topic of the conversation „because I feel like it. You are injured and not a threat for me.“

„Not a threat for you! I could kill you so easily. No one would ever know,“ Jongin spoke sincerely, his voice hitching here and there, as Kyungsoo applied more moss on his thigh wound.

„If you wanted to kill me, you could´ve ages ago. It’s not like I would stand a chance,“ Kyungsoo replied, moving on to the other injuries and scratches, leaving the shoulder wound. His words came out bitter, because it was the truth. He was weak. He felt weak. There was a person in need of help and he couldn’t provide it. His knowledge was too limited and he couldn’t even ask anyone to give him a piece of advice without being deemed a traitor.

Kyungsoo shook his head, trying to get rid off the importunate doubts. Jongin kept silent, either not having anything to say, or too much in pain to say anything. Kyungsoo decided to bring a lighter note into their conversation.

„You can’t kill me anyway,“ he smiled and Jongin looked up at him in confusion, „What would you eat then?“

Jongin chuckled and immediately seemed to regret it, his face turning pale. He started coughing and Kyungsoo quickly held his arms out to support his back, laying him softly into the moss.

„I´m sorry about that,“Jongin muttered once he calmed his breath, „ I was just really hungry and the food was just… there.“

Kyungsoo only shrugged and went back to pressing cold moss to Jongin’s injuries. He didn’t want to touch the shoulder wound just yet. He was petrified of making it even worse, but he also didn’t want to give up on it, give up on Jongin. But there was no way he could treat it. Not with the resources and knowledge he had at the moment.

Jongin cleared his throat when Kyungsoo reached for another patch of moss.

„I don’t want to seem ungrateful, but are you sure you know what you are doing?“

„Of course,“ answered Kyungsoo maybe too quickly, „I´m the local Healer´s apprentice.“

Jongin narrowed his eyes at the wide eyed boy, disbelief clearly written in his face.

„An apprentice?“

Kyungsoo averted his eyes.

„You´re not really, are you?“ Jongin observed. Kyungsoo sighed and shook his head.

„I fetch water for him.“

Jongin groaned.

„You´ve got to be kidding me.“

„Well excuse me, at least I know something about medicine! You´re then one who tried to to heal your leg by applying aconitum on it! That just made it so much worse.“

That shut Jongin up, since he was impressed Kyungsoo could even tell what herbs he was using.

„Is it…?“

„Poisonous.“

Jongin gulped.

„There are a few purple coneflowers growing by the path. If your wounds get worse, put those on them. Not they yellow ones, though, those won´t help you. And if the pain is too much, just eat some elderberry.“

Jongin kept nodding like a puppet, noting that the purple flower Kyungsoo was just putting on his thigh really did relief the pain just a little bit.

„What about the shoulder?“ he dared to ask after Kyungsoo started pulling his clothes back on.

The shorter male stopped in his tracks, facing Jongin.

„It is not a regular wound. Do you remember how you got it?“

There was clear hesitance in the stranger’s face, but he just ended up looking confused.

„I don’t remember,“ he answered finally and Kyungsoo lowered his head.

„I just thought it looked a bit like…“ he started, but stopping himself.

„Like what?“ prodded Jongin, leaning in.

„Like it was caused by magic,“ Kyungsoo almost whispered, blushing a bit. Jongin looked a bit sheepish, but then managed to crack a small smile.

„I don’t thinks that what happened, Kyungsoo…“

„Of course not! That was a foolish thing to say, sorry.“ Kyungsoo felt really stupid and embarassed. It was just his longing after something unreal, he told himself, getting up quickly. Doing so, he realised how much time had passed.

„Shit. Listen, I have got to go. Where are you staying?“ Once again that day, Kyungsoo manage to completely surprise the once intruder.

„Uh… There’s a cabin up the hill, I sleep there.“

Kyungsoo nodded and moved quickly to his side.

„What does that have to do with anything?“ Jongin asked, still a bit sheepish.

„I´ve got to go, but i definitely want to hear what brings you here. So stay right here, in that shack or whatever. Just don´t go anywhere. Well, it´s not like you can, so…“ Kyungsoo scratched his head.

„I´ll help you to the crossroads but then I have to run, so let´s make this quick.“

Jongin nodded, mentally preparing for more pain to come, gritting his teeth when Kyungsoo once again started helping him up the hill, this time in rush.

„You´re weird,“ Jongin muttered, but Kyungsoo ignored him.

Finally, they reached the crossroads, Kyungsoo sighing in relief. But the sun was surely all set down down in the valley by then and that made him worried. Jongin was left just sitting there for a few moments so Kyungsoo could retrieve his backpack. Everything happened extremely fast then. The shorter boy shoved his lunchbox into Jongin´s hands, said his goodbyes, smiled, waved and disappeared.

„You forgot you sword!“ Jongin yelled after him, but Kyungsoo was already gone with the dust.

Jongin sighed and prepared for a long journey to the shrine, holding onto the box with chicken and rice Kyungsoo gave him.

This evening was special to Jongin. Being injured and in pain, that was nothing new.

But people like Do Kyungsoo were.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi there!  
> This is the second chapter and something finally starts happening!  
> Thank you for reading, hope you enjoy it!
> 
> Onion
> 
>  
> 
> Tbh I absolutely adore writing Sehun.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luhan's side of the story.

„More,“ Luhan commanded, slamming his now empty pint onto the mahogany bar. Drunken bluriness had already predominated his senses and the strange alcoholic warmth was making its way into his veins, spreading through his entire body, relaxing him.

 

He leaned back and closed his eyes, enjoying his now acquired state of carelesness, until one of the wild dancers crashed into him, almost pushing the man off of his stool. Luhan cursed and made a rude gesture at the offender, who shrugged it off in his frivolous drunken state and continued dancing wildly. Luhan signed and turned back to his beer, disgusted by the usual rabble at Laughing Gammer, the infamous inn in the heart of the Underbelly, a poor district spreading miles around and even under Ji, the capital of the country. Hundreds of thousands lived there in atrocious living conditions. Many had travelled to the capital in hopes of finding a good job and getting themselves great fortune. Nevertheless, there were too many. Fewer and fewer were let through the majestic iron gates of the city, until it was practically impossible to get inside. Underbelly was built to temportarily accomodate about twenty thousand people, but the number of people actually living there exceeded even the wildest expectations. Underbelly was infested with crime and poverty. It was a garbage dump with people living in it like ants live in a an anthill. And the worst of those ants had one place to meet up at after a long, tiring day. The Laughing Gammer. Luhan sighed again, disgusted by everything ranging from Underbelly and his job to the situation he currently found himself in.

 

„I must have you dance one of these days, Luhan,“ Zhang Yixing, one of his closest acquaintances slid on the stool next to him and immediately orderered bitter ale, a speciality of the tavern. The slim male‘s cheeks were flushed and his breath unsteady from the vigorous dancing and maybe, as Luhan deduced from the way one of the maidens was looking at his companion expectantly, a little more than that. The blush of joy on Yixing´s cheeks was however far from sufficient to convince Luhan to join the festivity.

 

„You know I don't care for dancing,“ he muttered, turning back to his refilled drink. Yixing was watching him with an amused expression on his flushed face framed by dishevelled brown locks.

 

„Are you kidding me, Luhan? You love to dance!“ he exclaimed and wrapped his right arm around Luhan´s shoulder in burst of joy, swinging the older man right and left a couple of times. Luhan shrugged him off and continued to stare at the honey color of his beer, watching little isles of foam gathering near the side of the glass.

 

„I'd rather dance with a sword in my hand, than a maiden in my arms. Or you,“ he let out finally, deciding to ignore Yixing from now on. His annoying friend, however, didn´t seem to catch the hostility in his fellow´s voice and, after finishing his ale in one sip and ordering another, continued pestering him.

 

„You'll never find a lass to have fun with if you'll keep making such a grim face,“ he imitated Luhan's scowl, laughed at his own joke and continued talking, not breaking a beat. Luhan was watching him wearing an unamused expression, wobbling in his chair slightly, the world around him blurry. The ale seemed to be stronger than usual.

 

„The ladies of the capital will run at the sight of you, just because they will know how much of a party killer you can be,“ Yixing kept nagging, a grin never leaving his face.

 

„Shut up, Yixing,“ was all Luhan could say in his tipsy state. He wasn´t sure what was happening to him anymore.

 

„Luhan, an old bachelor with no one to keep him company when he is near his grave and his limbs are weak,“ Yixing continued mocking the elder. His face seemed to turn into one of a deformed gargoyle, his abominable narrow mouth distorted into a vile grimace. Luhan blinked, confused at the change, but the alcohol he consumed prevented him from thinking clearly. At that moment, he only knew he longed to hurt the creature in front of him, the one who´d been clearly making fun of him. He swung his fist towards the odious face and watched in satisfaction how its expression turned from mocking to shocked, maybe even afraid. And most important of all, it shut up.

 

But that wasn't enough. Luhan felt angry, angrier than he´d ever felt his entire life. He wanted to show the creature just how angry he felt, how much its words hurt.

 

He hit it again and again, he started screaming somewhere in the middle of all this. He could hear someone calling his name, but he couldn´t match the voice to a speaker, he was too confused to do so.

 

He was almost relieved when two strong pairs of hands grabbed him from behind and prevented him from attacking his target again. He felt a sharp sting of pain and then nothing, losing his consciousness in a whirl of blackness.

 

***

 

Luhan slowly opened his eyes, trying to get accostumed to the darkness that he found himself surrounded in. He was lying on something hard and wet. Still dizzy, he ran his fingers over the unfamiliar surface only to feel some kind of moss stick to them. Grimacing, he retrieved his hand.

 

„You took your time to wake up.“

 

Luhan twitched and quickly sat up, reaching automatically for his knife, his fingers only gripping the thin, rough material of his linen tunic. That was strange, he remembered wearing his hooded cloak to the pub. Luhan furrowed his eyebrows, trying to think, but it was so, so difficult.

 

And then he realised.

 

His hood was missing!

 

He quickly reached up to his face. His fingers touching the bare skin of his jaw instead of the black piece of fabric, which was supposed to cover it.

 

„We took all your belongings.“

 

Luhan quickly turned towards the voice, finally seeing the man it belonged to. The owner of the voice had a rough, unshaven face, bald scalp and a fat stomach. He was sitting on a stool, next to the room Luhan found himself in. They were sparated by thick black bars and Luhan started to feel a bit uneasy.

 

„Am I... Am I in prison?“ Luhan´s voice cracked a bit, not having used his voice for a long time. Simultaneously, he tried to cover his face with at least his hands. He was however sure that the man had already seen him and the whole situation didn´t look very bright for him. He knew what prison guards did to imprisoned young boys whose jaws were shaved enough to resemble a woman. And Luhan knew quite a bit about people liking his face.

 

„Damn right you are, after what you´ve done at the Laughing Gammer. Did you really think you could attack Zhang Yixing and a couple of others without being punished? Guards value their talons.“

 

Luhan gulped and turned his gaze towards the ground. The man didn´t make any attempt at getting closer to him but he knew he had to remain on guard at all times. He quickly searched for anything he could use to defend himself, but his cell was bare. There was nothing. Not even a blanket he could strangle the man with. Not a shard he could cut him with. Luhan was surprised. He spent a fair amount of time in various jails and they were always so messy. To be fair, he was also used to having a cellmate. Multiple cellmates when it came to that. But he never spent too much time in prison. The leader of their guild always came, sooner or later, and paid his bail, usually even a bit more so next time the guards know who they are dealing with.

 

But this was an entirely new situation.

 

„Got nothing to say?“ the man´s voice interrupted Luhan’s train of thoughts. He took a shaky breath and faced the man again.

 

„What is going to happen to me?“ The guard laughed.

 

„You are one lucky brat. Me and the lads were already all excited, after all, it isn´t everyday that such a pretty face makes its way in here, when we got a visit from this weird bloke, who forbid us to harm you… In any way. Paid us quite a bit, too. So you better be grateful when he comes here again.“

 

Luhan was confused. Weird man paying them not to harm him? That didn´t sound like anyone he knew. If it was the leader, they´d know. He visited the prison way to often for them not to. The only person who would maybe help him was Yixing. But he almost broke the guy´s nose. Luhan was pretty sure Yixing didn´t want anything to do with him now. So who? Except for Yixing, Luhan did not have any friends. No true friends at least. His family did not care for where he was and what he was doing, they much prefered to pretend they did not even have a son named Luhan. The life in the Underbelly of Ji was not one for weaklings, or for making long lasting friendships. In fact, the only real friend he could think of was Minseok, but the thief had been out of the city for a couple months, doing bussiness in the south.

 

„Who was the man?“ Luhan voiced his query. The guard only shrugged and took out an apple and Luhan only then realised how hungry he was. He cleared his throat.

 

„Can I have some?“ The guard glared at him. Luhan shuddered and scouted off to the side of cell that was farthest from the man. He still did not trust the man completely, who knew what would win in a man, his greed or his lust. He hugged his knees and rested his chin on them, deciding to stay silent. After a while though, his curiosity won him over nevertheless.

 

„Is he coming back for me then?“

 

„Look, I have absolutely no idea and frankly, I don´t care at all,“ the guard growled, annoyance clearly audible in his voice. A long silence spread between the two and Luhan sighed, stretching his legs. The guard finished eating his apple and wiped his hands off in his leather vest. Luhan suddenly wished he had more clothes as the cell was quite chilly. Tiny goosebumps formed on his forearms and he shuddered involuntarily. The floor was hard and uncomfortable and little tufts of wet moss were growing out of the spaces between rough cobblestones.

 

„How long am I supposed to stay here for, anyway?“ Luhan piped up after a while, wanting to know at least something about his current situation. He desperately wanted to get out of the cramped space already.

 

The guard looked amused at his question, chuckling from his chair by the door.

 

„If your patron comes to pick you up, days. If not… You did try to kill one of the king´s most prized servants. It could take years for you to get out, if at all.“

 

Luhan didn´t ask any more questions after that.

 

***

 

Luhan was left alone in the tiny cell for days. The guards would take turns watching him incessantly like hawks in twos instead of only one and Luhan could not understand why he was under such thorough supervision. Sure, he did horrible things in his life, it was his job after all, but he did not understand why he got into such a situation. He knew very well just how these cases worked. Yixing had to testify that Luhan did indeed try to kill him, but there was no court, no chance for Luhan to defend himself. And Yixing, after all, was his best friend, had always been since Luhan got to Underbelly, seeking a job after his parents threw him out. He was there to help him figure out a way to keep himself alive, train and eventually join The Spear, the most famous mercenary guild in the country. They grew up together, many adventures creating a bond between them, as strong as one between brothers. There was no way the younger boy would actually believe Luhan tried to murder him over something as trivial as mockery and alcohol infested mind. There had to be something else and Luhan was fairly sure the mysterious man who paid for his safety but not for his freedom had something to do with it. He tried asking the guards to tell him more about the patron, but they all refused to talk to him and he had not seen the bald, fat and talkative man again.

 

Luhan was slowly growing desperate. There was no way for him to influence what was happening to him and that was a completely new experience for the man. It frustrated him and he was growing impatient. He went through thousand of different scenarios of why did this happen to him, but he they all sounded way too far stretched. But the reality seemed too far stretched as well. Was he going to spend the rest of his days in a tiny, molded cell? That was not what he had imagined at all. Before the arrest, he´d been doing quite a living for himself, saving for a nice house in the city, far away from poor districts and wild robbers. He had no illusions about what had happened to his savings by now, probably split up between his former colleagues. Even if he was released, he would probably die from starvation anyway considering how hard it was to find work at the times of war. His guild would not accept him again, not without Yixing´s support in the matter, which had been the reason he was allowed to join at all in the first place.

 

Luhan buried his head inside of his arms, inhaling deeply. It had been eight days and he was slowly losing hope. The days were long and yet short, they were mixing together, leaving Luhan with a bitter aftertaste of wasted time and uncertain future on the tip of his tongue.

 

It was on the eight day at night when his saviour came to see him. There were no windows in the cell, yet Luhan knew it was night. The guards had just switched for the second part of their twelve hour shift and those who came in wore heavier clothing and their cheeks were flushed, signaling colder weather outside. The tips of their boots were covered in snow that even though it was almost spring still made an apperance at night in thin layers, reminding people that winter had not yet said its farewell.

 

The stranger was tall and broad and he requested Luhan´s presence in one of the private cells, without supervision. From the way everyone kept treating him extremely politely Luhan assumed he was a man of either great importance or great wealth. He wore a hood, still once they were alone and he removed it to reveal his unruly black hair, piercing eyes and wide nose, his face was not familiar to Luhan and he did not recognise the man. Compared to his cleaniness, however, Luhan became extremely aware of the fact he had not washed himself since he got in the prison. He suddenly felt vulnerable and slightly awkward compared to the clean, mighty man sitting in front of him. Nevertheless, the man was there to help him and Luhan shifted in anticipation, his curiosity overwhelming.

 

„Greetings,“ the man bent his head slightly in a bow, which Luhan reciprocated with a much deeper one, signaling his the deepest regard. The man´s face remained expressionless.

 

„I am here to set you free.“

 

Luhan almost jumped in joy. It was true then! He was free after all! And of course, he was not guilty, of course they would realise they had made a mistake!

 

„They realised I wasn´t trying to kill Yixing, right? That it was all a mistake?“

 

„I am afraid there is no evidence on the matter. There is only aftermath. Three members of The Spear killed and Zhang Yixing badly injured.“

 

Luhan gaped at the man, confused. He tried to recall the events of the night but failed miserably. He could only remember hitting Yixing and then being dragged away screaming. He certainly did not recall killing anyone, much less members of his own guild.

 

„That is ridiculous!“ he exclaimed, rubbing his temples, „Why would I do that? What do you even mean there is no evidence?“

 

In contrast to Luhan´s squirming, the stranger retained his perfect composture.

 

„That means, that you could have either done it, or not,“ he explained calmly.

 

„I did not kill anyone!“ exclaimed Luhan and the man only shrugged.

 

„That is not up to me to decide. THe evidence and our eye witnesses suggest you had indeed commited the crime.“

 

Luhan buried his head in his palms.

 

„There is a strict punishment for killing within a trade. You´re quite lucky though, your guild had not excluded you from their circle. Not yet at least. Even though Zhang Yixing insists you deserve to be.“

 

Luhan stared at the man disbelievingly. His best friend surely would not?

 

„Your leader and… My trade have decided to carry out an ordeal. Your reputation at the moment is at high risk and there are not many people who could employ you right now. However, we decided you could be useful to us.“ The man cracked a faint smile at that and Luhan could not help but shudder a bit at the sight. It did not suit the man. His lips were too thin.

 

There was too much information at once. First Yixing turning against him, now his guild did not want him anymore? Luhan´s head was swirling and the man started talking in a soothing, persuasive voice.

 

„Luhan, you are known across the country as one of the finest mercenaries. There is a great future in front of you, I can feel it. But you need a little push. You help us with your problem, we will help you with yours. It is entirely up to you if you accept, you will be released anyway. But,“ the man raised his index finger, „if you do help us, you will get so much gold that you will never have to be worried about money again. Needless to say,“ the man smiled bitterly, „not much remains of your savings. If you decide not to take up on my offer, you will perhaps have to rely on a less… Adventurous craft. With lesser earnings.“

 

Luhan was sitting on the edge of his seat now. Now his future was starting look bright again in a positive turn of events after all that time. It was a known fact that if anything could catch a mercenary´s attention, it was gold. Realising the man was waiting for his answer, Luhan immediately nodded, maybe a bit too greedily.

 

„I´ll gladly listen to your offer.“

 

„I am glad we are on the same page,“ the man smiled and leaned back in his chair, „You, Luhan, are regarded as one of the most promising employees of The Spear. My request though, might be a bit different to what you are accostumed to.“

 

Seeing Luhan shift in his seat, the man changed his tone immediately.

 

„But what am I to talk about customs! Tell me, Luhan, would you like to know what the reward is?“

 

Luhan nodded again eagerly, leaning a bit forward.

 

„It is only ten million golden kings.“

 

Luhan had to stop himself from gasping and it was very clear now what was he going to do. Ten million! That was enough to buy a whole city full of kings and soldiers, mercenaries and women and still have enough to pay other kings to destroy it. It was enough to buy a mountain full of dragons. Not even the king himself had that much money.

 

„What kind of job offers such a pay?“ Luhan asked in a shaky voice, trying to hide his excitement and failing miserably. This was something that could wake him up.

 

„Many people wanted someone dead for a long time.“ And of course it would be this kind of job, Luhan thought.

 

„And now, he is injured and weak somewhere in the mountains. The only thing needed to do is to track him down and end his life. And his dragon´s.“

 

Luhan blinked. The man was a dragon rider then. He had not heard of any of them missing, but he had also been in an absolute isolation for a little over a week. And a lot could happen in a week.

 

„Many mercenaries and private hires are tasked with finding and killing him. Find him first, bring me his head and you´ll be richer than kings and more powerful than healers and sorcerers. Find and kill the Head Rider and you will live like only few people in this world do.“

 

There was no way out for Luhan now. The temptation was too strong and he could not say no now.

„Think about it well. You can always say no.“

 

Luhan took a deep breath and answered in a confident manner.

 

„I accept your proposal. I will find Kai and I will bring you his head.“

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi there,  
> thank you for reading, hope you enjoyed the third chapter!  
> Onion


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kyungsoo and Sehun team up. Jongin tries not to die.

Chapter 4  
Kyungsoo ran down the mountain just as complete darkness set, the sunshine rays completely disappearing behind countless hills and hillocks. It happened a little later than the week before, Kyungsoo noted, realising it was to be full spring soon. He set up a small camp near the road, found a few tinder dry branches and let the flames brighten his surroundings. He was not afraid, not really, but he was very restless. The hours were passing at an agonizingly slow pace and Kyungsoo wished for nothing else but for the next evening to come so he could find out more about the mysterious stranger. 

Kim Jongin. That was his name, or at least that was how he introduced himself. There was always a possibility he was lying, a very strong one at that, but Kyungsoo was somehow sure he was telling the truth. And even if he wasn´t, what of it? In the end, it didn´t matter anyway, Kyungsoo decided. The boy was hurt and he was hurt badly. There was skin torn in several places and the wounds in his shoulder and his thigh were deep and extended far into Jongin´s flesh. It looked terrible and Kyungsoo barely dared to polemize about what caused it.

A thought of the dragon briefly passed his mind before he dismissed it. Sure, Jongin looked like he fought a beast but had he sparred with a dragon, he sure wouldn´t be still in this world alive. Kyungsoo tried to remember what type of garments the stranger was wearing so it would provide with a clue, with anything that would lead him closer to finding out his identity, but what was mere shreds of fabric then, could have easily been a noble´s attire, a merchant´s wear or a beggar´s robe before. Kyungsoo sighed.

There were no hints of who the boy might have been. His hair was dark and his eyes were darker and so were every second person´s in the country. The only unusual thing about the boy was his dark skin, just enough to remind Kyungsoo of the folk living beyond the southern border he saw in one of Sehun´s books with pictures. So, a Southern person? Perhaps a merchant? Perhaps a spy? Kyungsoo shook his head, trying to make all those ridiculous thoughts go away. The boy´s origin was to remain a mystery for the time being and so was the reason for his presence.

Kyungsoo was worried for the boy and for his life. He was sure when he had seen his wound, if Kim Jongin wasn’t going to be treated quickly, he was going to die. The thought alone made Kyungsoo hug his knees, clutching at them in despair. He didn’t want the boy to die. He had to act.

Kyungsoo sat by a tree, resting his back against the solid trunk and he just stared at the fire for a bit. So many things happened that day and he was tired, so tired. His eyes closing and lips quivering in the coldness, he wrapped his arms around himself in an attempt to conserve a bit of his own body warm, but it turned out to be rather pointless. He sighed and looked up to the peak of the mountain, wondering how exactly would Jongin survive the night.

It seemed like only a second of time between him closing and opening his eyes, but he noticed the moon changed his position into what now looked like something between a midnight and one in the morning. Which meant his watch ended approximately an hour ago.

He carefuly got up, his body still heavy from the deep slumber and his limbs clumsy. He gathered all his belongings and put out the fire. Then, he started walking back towards the village, his mind too hazy to even think about Jongin anymore, now more concentrating on the fact, that his stomach was grumbling extremely loud and the hunger grew to be almost painful. He set a moderately fast pace, fixed on getting home as fast as possible, eating something small and quick and embeding himself in his bed. His warm, comfortable bed.

He had almost reached his goal when he heard it.

In the shadow of the village´s gate stood two men, arguing. One sounded extremely angry, throwing an endless flow of accusations at the other, who seemed defensive and meek. Kyungsoo cursed his curiosity and treaded quietly closer to the duo.

„Were it not for your father, you would rot away in a dump, but he makes everything easier for you and this is how you repay him?“

„I haven‘t-“

„Shut up, Oh, everyone knows you´re a lying lazy git, don´t try any excuses.“

Sehun and general Yong. Of course. 

Kyungsoo never understood why was Sehun making it so difficult for himself. He wanted to join the village guard at all cost, even though the boy was obviously tragicly inept with a sword, a bow and a spear, something, which Kyungsoo didn´t think was possible. But his father´s influence persuaded the general that Sehun would be a beneficial asset to his guard and there Sehun was, struggling and lazy. The insults the general was spewing out at Sehun were getting ruder and ruder, the general relieving all the stress of preceding days and Kyungsoo felt a quiver of loyalty towards the younger and so he stepped in.

„General Yong? What is going on?“ Kyungsoo stepped out of the shadows, trying to sound innocent.

The general seemed confused at his sudden appearance and Kyungsoo noted the quick look of unease the general sent towards Sehun. If the word was spread of how he spoke with the wealthy man´s son, there would be negative consequences for sure. Not even mentioning the lack of banker´s „gifts“ to the guard.  
„It´s nothing, Do. Sehun here didn´t show up for his watch today. Again.“ Sehun averted his eyes, frowning a bit.

„But Sehun here helped me keep my watch today! After it ended he went ahead, while I had… bussiness to take care of. I told him I would catch up with him by the gates, but I see you found him first,“ Kyungsoo lied with a smile, trying not to look or sound suspicious. It was more than obvious the the general didn´t believe him in the slightest, but Sehun was nodding wildly by Kyungsoo´s side and it was two against one. And so finally, with a heavy sigh, the general nodded and waved the off.  
„Very well, if you say so, Do. Both of you, just… Be here for tomorrow´s watch,“ he sighed exasperatedly, leaving before they had a chance to respond.  
Sehun breathed out heavily.

„Maybe next time, you could actually show up,“ suggested Kyungsoo coldly. Sehun shrugged.

„I got here fine, but then I fell asleep. That´s why he couldn´t find me. But explain that to him. He thinks I only came here by the end. It really is annoying.“ Kyungsoo let out an uncommitted sound, turning to walk off in the same direction the general did. He didn´t care about Sehun´s watch attendance, much like he didn´t care about the younger in general. He knew Sehun was a liar so he assumed he was lying in this case too and let the whole case go.

But before he could disappear, Sehun´s hand caught his arm and the younger was thanking him vigorously. He seemed genuinely grateful for what Kyungsoo did and he latched himself onto Kyungsoo, set on letting Kyungsoo know just how much he appreciates him. Kyungsoo was successfuly ignoring him, up until Sehun suddenly stopped and almost comically solemnly proclaimed:  
„If there´s anything I can ever do for you or help you with, let me know and I am your man.“

And Kyungsoo got a crazy idea.

***

In all fairness, he thought of it before in that evening, weighting all pros and cons, before ultimately deciding not to attempt it. But he had an extra pair of hands now and the task didn´t seem as impossible as it originally did.

The moonlight that night was dim enough to let them blend in with the tall fence belonging to the Healer´s house by which it was separated from the rest of the village, like a palace within mediocrity. But no matter how fancy, the fence was not at all difficult to climb, especially for someone of Sehun´s height.

Soon, they found themselves on the other side of the iron barrier, looking around cautiously. The Healer had no dogs and potential intruders were kept away from his property more by the reputation of the owner than a real threat. But neither Kyungsoo nor Sehun believed in ghosts guarding the house, and so they hastily moved across the garden, right towards the back door.

„Are you sure you want me to stay outside?“ Sehun whispered.

„I can help you in there too, you know. Like I can search for stuff, or clear away all the tracks you might leave, or help you get objects you are too short too reach yourself, or-“  
„Thank you, Sehun,“ interrupted Kyungsoo, irritated. Sehun kept his mouth shut. Kyungsoo took a deep breath and entered the house.  
***

The hallway, he knew. The stairs, he knew. Even the lab, he´d been to. And then there was the door, the little green door, partially hidden behind a coat-stand covered by lab coats in various states of decay.

The door had a red handle and Kyungsoo knew better than to touch it. Instead, he searched around for a while, before finding what he was looking for, a green handle, hidden inside of a wall on the right. He pressed it and watched the green door open inwards. He knew this little trick from the Healer´s apprentice who liked to boast about how the Healer confided in him. During one of his lectures, Kyungsoo learned about the way the door was secured.

But the apprentice was scolded for his eloquency and Kyungsoo never heard any secrets from him again. And that sucked now, because once he would enter that door, he would be left completely in the dark. Hesitating slightly, he took a deep breath to calm himself down. He felt slightly guilty because of what he was doing, but he believed the Healer would understand. He would have to understand. This was important, a human life was at stake.

***

He once read a fairytale, a long time ago. It told a story of a girl who found herself in a world full of magic. In that world, an evil alchemist stole the wind and locked it away. To get it back, the girl had to travel to his floating castle and fight the alchemist, ultimately winning by trapping him inside of an abacus.

When Kyungsoo entered the Healer´s private chambers, he felt very much like entering an evil alchemist´s lair in that story. There were gargoyles everywhere, with an occasional golden statue thrown in the bunch. Everything was very neatly organised, but the decorations just looked a little bit too over the top in Kyungsoo´s opinion. One whole wall was covered by a ceiling high bookcase with little lion heads carved into it. The books in the bookcase looked well maintained but the materials the hardbacks were made out of looked questionable at best.

There were ingredients and flasks and everything Kyungsoo imagined there to be. There was even a huge cauldron with its legs ended by harpy´s talons and its several much smaller replicas were standing on a desk squeezed in between a box of dried herbs and a mysterious table covered by glowing runes. Despite the general tackiness, Kyungsoo found himself liking the mystical atmosphere of the room. As he feared, there were more books than he could count and so he decided to take advantage of Sehun´s offer to help. Provided the boy still waited outside of course.

To Kyungsoo´s surprise, Sehun was still there, looking bored out of his mind. At the prospect of seeing the Healer´s burrow, he managed to look mildly interested and Kyungsoo took it as a win. But as it seemed, nothing could ever impress the great master Oh, and so he was met with contemptuous sniffing and endless superlicious comentary.  
„I´ve seen that table,“ informed Sehun Kyungsoo, pointing towards the glowing table, „in the capital, conjurers use it to awe idiots. Those runes are made out of calcite crystals, there is nothing magical about it.“

„Sehun!“ growled Kyungsoo. Sehun turned to him, mouth slightly open. „Work,“ Kyungsoo reminded him softly.

„Ah,“ remembered Sehun, „What do you want me to do then?“

„Just look for a book on medicine. Festered wounds, deep wounds, infected wounds. Anything on fever, nausea and overall weakness. And analgesics.“

Sehun eyed him incredulously for a bit and then sighed and started go over the endless amount of books.

„They are category sorted. I guess you want the ones that deal with herbs, right? Not potions.“

Kyungsoo shook his head.and Sehun stopped in his tracks.

„I was thinking more of something like… Magic. Spells,“ Kyungsoo said, his voice quivering slighty. He feared that Sehun might ridicule him for his belief in magic.  
However, the younger’s eyes lit up and he surprised Kyungsoo when he smiled and pointed towards one section of the bookcase.  
Even more surprisingly, he didn’t ask any questions about Kyungsoo’s interest magic. The elder could still feel his eyes boring into his back as he tried to find the book he needed though, and he decided to be careful about what he says to Sehun.

***

Two hours later and the sun was threating to rise soon, throwing light at their trespassingin the process. Kyungsoo had a horrible headache, not decreased by Sehun’s constant chatter.

„Alchemy isn´t true magic, you know,“ Sehun continued his speech about the Healer’s incompetence in contrast to the real magicians, as he called them. Kyungsoo could only sigh in resignation, because shutting Sehun up proved to be impossible.

„Master Kim, one of the most important Healers of the capital, said, that alchemists are mere chemists who strive to be more than they are but aren´t talented enough.“

„That´s all really nice, Sehun, but our Healer-“

„Oh look, there´s a whole section on Kai and the riders! Can´t believe he would bother, how pompous-“

„Sehun! Please help me with this, I really want to go to bed.“

„But there are so many interesting books in here! I wish I could borrow some.“

„Sehun, you absolutely can´t and that´s final. Now help me with this.“

Sehun signed, put the book he was holding back into the shelf and shuffled towards the section Kyungsoo was at. The pale boy was getting more and more nervous with every book that was useless to him. He only wanted it to address simple healing, but most required some sort of magical knowledge, or only spoke of theory. They were running out of time.

„What about this?“ Sehun suddenly asked, holding out a huge book. Kyungsoo impatiently grabbed it, inspecting the cover. The book itself was inconspicuous, bound in black leather.

„Spells Unbound,“ Kyungsoo read the title and looked up to Sehun, unasked question lingering in the air. Sehun only shrugged and Kyungsoo turned his attention back to the book, examining it.

It was a huge book containing every information he needed, ranging from simple healing spells to defensive and offensive ones, which Kyungsoo didn’t really need. He could only hope he would be able to perform some of the healing ones. He smiled for himself, grasping the book tightly.

„Let´s go,“ he called after Sehun, who disappeared somewhere in the back of the room. Kyungsoo was already leaving through the green door when the younger caught up with him, his backpack in one hand, his sword in another. That look reminded Kyungsoo of something, but he couldn´t quite remember what of. They left quietly and hastily, because the sun was to rise in a little less than two hours and it wasn´t even near as dark as Kyungsoo would have wished. But no one stopped them and then a few minutes later, they were already parting each to their respective home. Kyungsoo turned around to look at the Healer´s house for one last time and it looked exactly the same as always, as if they had never been there that night at all.

***

Kyungsoo woke up after noon the next day, which was something that had never happened to him before in his life. He knew it was late because the sun was on his right, when it would usually be on his left. At first, he wasn´t sure why he woke up this late until he noticed the black book on his nightstand, a reminder of their adventure.  
Kyungsoo felt absolutely exhausted, even though he had slept well over ten hours. His back was hurting and his spine cracking. He dressed himself far too slowly and descended down the stairs with a pained expression on his face.

He had to withstand a lunch with his family, who insisted they would wait for him and Kyungsoo had to fake happy and energetic for the entirity of the afternoon. His mother decided to engage him in conversation with her, Jiwoo and her mother, which turned out to be rather awkward, but Kyungsoo felt it was his duty to make his mother happy at least in this aspect. They laughed at jokes that weren´t really funny and made jokes that no one got, and they drank wine and ate fish and just generally ended up doing things Kyungsoo detested. And Kyungsoo in turn couldn´t wait for the evening. He had to see him again, to make sure he was real and he was there. Alive.  
And he needed help, Kyungsoo reminded himself. He had a chance to read bits of chapters he deemed important for the task of healing Jongin and was prepared. Now he only needed to wait.

***

It was almost five when he stepped on the last stair with a backpack filled with food and clothes he borrowed from his brother´s closet. The spell book didn´t fit in the backpack and so Kyungsoo put it into a linen bag which he was now holding in very sweaty palms.

Heading up towards the shrine, Kyungsoo´s heart beat fast and his stomach twisted in anticipation. Jongin, alive or dead in that shrine. And if he was alive, well or unwell. And if he was well, a friend or an enemy. Kyungsoo noticed his palms were shaking and he stopped to dry them in his cotton pants.

The cabin was small, but it could shelter a person comfortably from rain and wind. Kyungsoo took a second to wonder why he had never noticed it before while trekking up the mountain. Soon, his mind became occupied by different thoughts, nightmarish scenarios of finding Jongin dead, a cold corpse laying on the floor, empty eyes staring up at him, expressionless in the lethargy of death, the life in them long gone to someplace else. The body of their owner abandoned, unceremoniously and quietly.

Kyungsoo unconciously stopped in his tracks, his packed backpack swinging limply next to him. What if Jongin really died? What then? What if Kyungsoo was the one to find him? A wave of fright stunned him and Kyungsoo found himself genuinely afraid. There was still time to turn back and forget about the stranger.

Standing there for a few moments, he finally decided. He had to make this step. It had to be done and Kyungsoo had to be brave, because he was the only one who could help Jongin. Kyungsoo took a deep breath and stepped inside of the shack.

***

The inside of the shack was bare. There was no furniture, no decorations, except for a bunch of heavy rugs sprawled over the floor. Probably cattle, thought Kyungsoo. Other than the rugs, there was nothing, aside from bundles of purple coneflowers scattered all over the floor.

In the warm embrace of the rugs, covered head to toe, lay Jongin.He was sound asleep, as far as Kyungsoo could tell. From where he was standing, Kyungsoo could only see the Jongin’s head, hair sticking to his sweaty forehead. The boy’s breath was shallow and the shack smelled of illness.

Kyungsoo approached the sleepy figure and reached out with his left hand to shake Jongin’s healthy shoulder to wake the stranger up.

As soon as the tips of his fingers touched the boy’s skin, he was launched backwards onto the hard floor. He gasped in pain, but was immediately silenced by a sharp blade pressed against his neck with enough force to pierce the skin. It stung.

Above him, a dark face framed by wavy black hair was hovering, and there was not a trace of the polite friendliness of their previous encounter. The look in Jongin’s eyes was one of a wild animal driven into a dead end, desperately trying to fight back with all its might. 

Kyungsoo could feel his chest expanding and contracting rapidly with each shallow breath he took. He gulped, cursing himself silently for applying even more pressure on the blade. He could not speak and he would lie if he said he wasn’t panicking. He could only pray Jongin would recognise him before the boy did anything to harm him.  
And Jongin did. It took a moment, but Jongin’s mind clouded with sickness and paranoia managed to remember the boy.

Jongin’s grip on him weakened and he quickly tossed the knife off to the side.

„Oh my god, I am so s-sorry, Kyungsoo,“ Jongin rasped out and tried to get up. His strength, however, betrayed him, and he fell back with all of his weight onto Kyungsoo.  
The shorter boy was still trying to recover from the shock, shaking a bit, but by the time Jongin tried to get up for the second time, Kyungsoo managed to compose himself enough to push Jongin up, helping him to lean against the nearest wall. He took a moment to judge the situation before reaching for his backpack. He took out fresh lavender and opened Jongin’s mouth to put some in. He then made him chew and swallow it all with water.

A few minutes, a bruise on his stomach and a spilled bottle of water later, Jongin was lying against the wall, awake enough to be able to listen to Kyungsoo and Kyungsoo was taking out his brother’s old clothes he stole from his closet. Jongin let out a painful grunt.

„I see you are feeling better,“ Kyungsoo commented, picking up the coneflowers and throwing them out. Jongin only groaned in response.

„Do you feel well enough so I can take a look at your injuries?“

Jongin seemed to think about it for a moment, before nodding and leaning against the wall, allowing Kyungsoo the access to his body.  
His clothes was still wet from the day before, noted Kyungsoo with displeasure.

„Change,“ he commanded, throwing Jongin a set of some dry clothes. Said boy muttered something in thanks and Kyungsoo turned around to give the man some privacy to change into simple beige linen pants, brown tunic and undergarments.

Meanwhile, he pondered about how it was even possible that Jongin’s state worsened so drastically. When he turned back, he got his answer. The fester spread through the boy’s body, no longer covering just his shoulder. It now expanded to his chest and was slowly but steadily making its way even further. Kyungsoo gasped when he saw the wound, immediately dashing towards Jongin.

„It got a lot worse this night,“ the male croaked, distress obvious in his voice, „ Everything got better but this is-“

„Don’t say it,“ Kyungsoo warned him, studying the injury up close.

„-killing me,“ finished Jongin, almost apathetic about the whole situation. His eyes were half closed as if he had difficulty keeping them open and he had an obvious difficulty breathing.

Kyungsoo averted his gaze. He hated to admit it, but Jongin was right.

Not wanting to think about the shoulder wound, he decided to take care of the other injuries first.

„I took some ointment from our family’s medicine chest-“

„And by took you mean stole,“ chuckled Jongin and Kyungsoo only rolled his eyes.

„I’m going to give it back.“

„Sure you are.“

Sitting next to Jongin, Kyungsoo opened the jar and dipped two fingers in. The ointment had no colour or scent, but proved to work fantastically on smaller injuries, like when his mother cut her hand while making dinner or when his father shot himself in the foot while hunting.

Smearing a thick layer onto Jongin’s leg, Kyungsoo worked his way up the tanned male’s torso and neck, finally reaching his brow. Massaging the ointment in, he noted the bumps in the scab.

„You will have a scar here,“ he commented, touching his fingers to the uneven skin. He traced along the brow, studying the injury there.

„What a tragedy,“ Jongin answered after a few moments passed and Kyungsoo quickly flinched back, realising he spent a bit too long in the close proximity of the other’s face.  
He shivered a bit and clasped his hands together to get rid of the remainders of the ointmenet, but also to interrupt the uncomfortable silence that settled between them.  
„Thank you for the clothes,“ Jongin murmured.

„I’ll bring more tomorrow. And a real blanket,“ Kyungsoo promised, staring at the ground.

„So you will come tomorrow?“ Jongin asked and it surprised Kyungsoo that there was a certain hopeful undertone in his voice.

„Of course I will. How else do you think you‘d survive?“ he tried to make a joke out of it but ended up bringing their attention back to the festered wound. He instantly regretted ever saying anything.

„I’ll take a look at this,“ he murmured, shifting closer to Jongin. The injured male had closed his eyes again, breathing shallow, forehead hot. Kyungsoo assessed the wound carefully, cautious not to cause Jongin any pain. Truthfully, the shorter had no idea about what he was doing, but anything was better than nothing. And so he observed the way the white edges of the decay seemed to spread out. Kyungsoo couldn’t find a single epicentre to it, the whole of Jongin’s right arm was just dead flesh.  
With a heavy heart, Kyungsoo pulled Jongin’s tunic back down, covering the injury.

„You can’t do anything about it, can you?“ Jongin rasped out and it sounded almost reconciled. Kyungsoo closed his eyes in conflict, heart beating fast.

„There might be one thing,“ Kyungsoo said, putting his hand over Jongin’s chest. The latter opened his eyes, surprised.

„What are you doing?“ he queried, eyeing the pale boy warily.

„I just want to try something,“ Kyungsoo murmured. Sliding the fingers up Jongin’s tunic, he shivered.

There was nothing happening for a few moments, just Jongin tensing up under Kyungsoo touch not sure if he should push him away and Kyungsoo wrinkling his eyebrows in concentration.

„Salus,“ Kyungsoo then whispered.

What followed was one of the worst moments in Do Kyungsoo’s life.

Jongin let out a scream and then his whole body collapsed. It started tossing and Kyungsoo stared in horror, as the male started coughing out thick, black liquid.

„Jongin!“ he screamed, launching forward, trying to hold him down, but whatever was happening to the boy, it did not reduce his physical strength. Kyungsoo fell down onto the rugs and could only watch in terror as the body that did not seem to belong to Jongin anymore held out one tanned hand and proceeded to bury it deep into his shoulder wound.  
And then there were only gallons of blood and Kyungsoo fainted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, so this is the fourth chapter, which I'm still not really very sure about. Nevertheless, I really hope you enjoy it!


	5. Chapter 5A

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jongin hangs out with his friends and Kyungsoo finds out something about Sehun and general Yong.

„Race you to the Southern Gate!“ Chanyeol shouted, trying to make himself heard over the deafening sound of wind they were ploughing through and the whizzing sound of giant leathery wings being dragged up and down smoothly, hurling the heavy, sturdy bodies of their dragons forward. Not waiting for a response, he spurred Red on and the crimson scaled dragon answered by accelerating rapidly and shooting through the air towards the horizon whilst letting out an earsplitting roar.

„No you don’t!“ Baekhyun cried and Gold soon caught up with Red, colliding with her to stop her from winning the race. The two massive bodies got smashed together and separated again, each thrown in a completely different direction. The two expert riders standing on their backs and grasping the reins got them back on track in no time, urging them forward while jokingly screaming insults at each other and laughing their heads off. Jongin grinned mischeviously and propelled Grey past them, taking the lead while enjoying the pressure of wind against his face and the pace at which the landscape around and under him was going by.

With Jongin in the lead, Baekhyun and Chanyeol stopped fooling around and only concentrated on overtaking the youngest of their group, but in vain as usual since Grey was not only the most reliable, but also the fastest dragon amongst the pack and the margin Jongin had gained while they were busy arguing was considerable.

„You had a head start!“ Baekhyun yelled at the tanned boy’s back and said boy only laughed in response and urged Grey to go even faster, because there was nothing better in the world than the feeling of going fast, faster than any other living creature on earth, together with his dragon. This high up in the air he was untouchable.

„Speed up, Byun!“ he cried back at the smaller boy, who was now fuming and complaining loudly to Chanyeol. The poor boy tried to keep up next to him until Gold, Baekhyun's dragon, presumably annoyed by his rider’s whining, did an unexpected aileron roll, effectively shutting Baekhyun up and making Chanyeol and Jongin burst into laughter. With Jongin distracted, the tallest of the trio immediately made use of the situation and reduced the margin in no time, finally getting ahead of the smaller dragon. Grey roared and tried to slash Red’s scaley tail, but with no avail. If anything, the sudden attack only threw him off the balance and sent him flying to the left. It was then easy for Gold to catch up and push him even farther, both Baekhyun and Chanyeol cheering at their dragons‘ cooperation.

„Try to catch us now, sucker!“ Baekhyun guffawed and Gold answered by another aileron roll.

Jongin chuckled and stroke Grey’s side: „Full speed, little fella.“ His dragon snorted and let out another roar, shooting forward. After that, Jongin could only vaguely see a few forest animals running away in panic underneath until everything became a blur, the ground, the sky, Baekhyun, Chanyeol and their dragons, everything but Grey and him. Jongin whooped in wild joy and Grey answered by spouting a huge ball of fire.

Too soon, the first watchtower of the southern frontier zone appeared in sight and Jongin had to regretfully slow his dragon down. He rose his hands in the sign of victory, to which the other two reacted unenthusiasticly as expected. Chanyeol then pointed to a forest on their left and Jongin nodded, turning Grey in its direction.

They all soon caught up with each other, gliding in the air side by side in silence until Baekhyun spotted a meadow big enough for all three of their dragons to land. They touched down with a deafening crash, scaring everything in the range of a few miles.

„They are so unpractical,“ Chanyeol complained whilst jumping off of his dragon, „It’s impossible to be stealthy with them.“

„Like we ever need to be stealthy,“ sniffed Baekhyun, straightening carefully his brand new hunting jacket, and started walking towards the sunny part of the meadow that was not occupied by their dragons.

„Cheaters, pushing me like that,“ Jongin grumbled from behind him and the shortest rider only smirked at him in return, answering with a provocative: „It’s all about experience.“

Jongin was just about to say something insulting back, when Chanyeol quickly interwened by hugging him around shoulders and clasping a hand around his mouth. Jongin frowned at him, iritated, but the taller only grinned at him in return.

„I got some of my mum’s mince pie this morning, Baek! She told me to say hi to you for her too.“

„She did?“ Baekhyun immediately turned to them, eyes wide with excitement. Chaneyol chuckled at his sudden mood change and handed him a wicker basket he pulled out of who knows where filled with horrifying attempts at cooking by Mrs Park herself.

„Your mum’s the best,“ Baekhyun exclaimed with mouth full of pie and Chanyeol smiled in return and proceeded to retreat and search in a bag attached to Red’s saddle for a meat steak to feed her.

Jongin kind of wanted to stay angry at Baekhyun, but soon forgot all about his irritation at the brunet, too busy shaking his head at the shorter enjoying the pie. To everyone else Mrs Park’s cooking was a nightmare, yet Baekhyun seemed to genuinely like it. Maybe that was the reason why she loved him so much and insisted on constantly inviting him over.

Jongin turned his attention to her son, busy feeding his dragon lady. Once again, he managed to evade a potentionally dangerous situation. Times like these was when Jongin was sincerely glad for Chanyeol. The tall fellow rider was the only reason he hadn’t attempted to kill Baekhyun yet. And he could too, had he wanted too. It was strange how Chanyeol brought peace to their little company, even though he was easily one of the craziest, most insane people Jongin had ever encountered.

„Pie?“ Baekhyun’s muffled voice interrupted Jongin’s train of thought, making him look up at the shorter. He had a mouth full of pie, little bits of jam scattered all over his face and that brand new jacket. He was extending a hand towards Jongin and in that hand was a half squashed mince pie, looking especially miserable and burned. There was, however, a hopeful gleam in Baekhyun’s eyes and Jongin sighed, taking the pie from him and having a bite. He was instantly rewarded with a dazzling smile. Their friendship had been renewed, their little fight forgotten.

„Close your mouth when you chew, Baek,“ Jongin couldn’t deny himself one last jab and Baekhyun’s smile turned into a death glare in the matter of seconds.

„I think there might be something wrong with Red,“ Chanyeol announced as he sat down and the other two immediately joined him, each from one side.

„What’s wrong with her?“ asked Jongin, because Baekhyun was still too preoccupied with eating.

„I have no idea. She is constantly resteless and fidgety and she keeps trying too get away from Grey and Gold. It worries me.“ Jongin turned to their dragons and he could indeed see that Red was trying hard to move as far as she could away from the other two dragons.

„Maybe she’s coming into season,“ suggested Baekhyun, laying down on the hard ground, still cold after long winter. The other two joined him, Chanyeol with a crease on his forehead.

„But I don’t want her to!“ he muttered.

„Just take her to Kris, he’ll find her a mate. Didn’t he recently say something about looking for a fertile female anyway?“ Baekhyun shrugged, not really interested in the subject.

„I am not letting her become one of Kris‘ experiments. And it’s beside the point anyway, I don’t want her to breed,“ Chanyeol said decisively. Jongin looked up at him in surprise.

„Why not? They would go extinct if everyone had the same attitude as you.“

„But if she gets gravid, I’ll have to stop flying with her and even after she gives birth, she’ll be way too busy taking care of the young ones to spend time with me,“ Chanyeol pouted and Baekhyun laughed, mocking him.

„Told you getting a female dragon was a bad idea.“

„Well I don’t think she wants to have little dragons either!“ Chanyeol blurted out defensively and Jongin settled comfortably on the ground with his back stretched and eyes closed, as he listened to his friends arguing.

„Everyone wants offsprings, Yeol. And honestly, baby dragons are the cutest.“

„But she’s still so young! She’s not yet ready for the responsibilities of parenthood.“

„She’s a dragon, Yeol. Yes, they are intelligent, but it’s not like she needs to finish school first.“

„You guys, I’m gonna go take a piss,“ Jongin announced and stood up, feeling a bit awkward about interrupting their conversation, but they didn’t let him disturb them and continued their heated discussion.

When Jongin came back, it was quiet. Way too quiet. The dragons were no longer in the meadow, probably racing somewhere around the area and Chanyeol and Baekhyun were lying next to each other, eyes closed and mouths shut, which was weird.

Jongin shook Chanyeol’s shoulder lightly to let him know he was back, but the taller didn’t react.

Jongin laughed, this obviously one of those pranks he didn’t understand but still always got involved in somehow. But neither of the boys moved.

„Guys, not funny,“ Jongin said, but his voice sounded way too loud in the mute meadow. It scared him a bit. He looked around and then back at his two friends. Hesitantly, he lowered himself ear first and froze when he heard no breathing. Panicking slightly, he shifted to Baekhyun, but the shorter didn’t appear to be breathing either. Letting go of Chanyeol’s hand, Jongin grabbed his hand instead and got a horrible feeling in his gut because the skin was cold, way colder than it should and no matter how frantically Jongin was searching, he could not find Chanyeol’s pulse.

Letting go of his friend’s hand, Jongin rashly stood up, eyes darting around the meadow. This was bad, very bad.

„VENIO!“ he yelled and screamed, because something hit him in the right thigh and it hurt. He collapsed on the ground, clutching his injured leg, the pain was so intense he could not move properly.

„Quick, finish him!“ someone cried and Jongin looked up to see an indefinite number of hooded people running towards him with blades drawn.

Despite the pain, Jongin drew his own blade and sucessfuly parried and dodged the first couple of attacks. He bloodied his sword but so did his attackers. And there were too many and Jongin was injured. It didn’t matter how many he managed to disarm or kill, there were always new ones to take the old ones‘ places.

„Venio!“ he cried again, weakly this time, because he was losing hope. Why wasn’t Grey coming? Where was he?

His friends were most likely dead. According to the books he read, that should fuel him with defiant energy and give his arm swinging the sword more strength. But those books were wrong, his loss only made him confused and numb. He felt horribly detached as he took one hit after another and handed out death sentence to his attackers.

And then, everything came to a halt. His attackers stepped away from him as if he had cholera and Jongin fell down on his healthy knee, exhausted.

„I see you are still alive, Kim.“

His head snapped up, because he knew this voice. If only he remembered where from, though.

In front of him stood a hooded figure, clothed in the traditional robe of priests, but Jongin knew this was not a priest. That person was now getting closer to him and Jongin’s vision was clouding quickly. There was blood spraying our of his thigh and he was exhausted. Yet he knew, he had to do something.

The figure was now right in front of him and even though he could not see their eyes, he knew they were watching him intently.

„It is truly pity a fighter like you has to be executed.“

The figure yanked him to his feet and Jongin gasped at the pain, stumbling forward. The person was still holding him upright, though.

„Any last words?“ they asked and Jongin could not believe it. He could not believe this was actually it. It felt so sudden and fast and… Unjustified.

„Why?“ he got out of himself, because that was all he could think of at the moment.

„Why?“ the figure repeated, surprised.

„Why do I have to die?“ Jongin asked and in that moment, it was all he wanted to know. And the realisation hurt him. He had nothing else to ask about, no one else to ask about. He didn’t want to know who it was that was going to end his life and he didn’t want to know what would happen after. He didn’t have anyone to plea for. Yes, he felt like a failure but as a Head Rider, he always expected not to live for too long. None of the other had lived for long. He wouldn’t have regrets dying in a battle or by order of his superiors. But it looked like he was not worthy such fate.

So in the end, he just needed to know why. Why was his life cut short and how did he contribute to his end.

„Because knowledgable servants are bad servants, Kim,“ the figure finally answered. Jongin didn’t get a chance to ask anymore questions after that, because the figure drew him closer.

„Mors,“ it whispered and stabbed him.

***

Kyungsoo woke up to crackling fire and inexplicable rustling. On the verge of waking up, he did not yet want to give up the dreamworld and so he kept his eyes closed and body motionless. Even though the only thing shileding him from the roughness and bumpiness of the uneven floor were thin rugs, he had not slept as comfortable in as long as he could remember. The sounds around him were so soothing and he let himself fall into that comfortable state between sleep and consciousness and allowed his mind to wander freely. He was so exhausted, that he would fall asleep again, had his stream of thought not wandered in an unwanted direction.

Because why was he so exhausted actually? What had drained him so much, that he couldn’t even get up? It was something about a shack, and an injury. An injured person, definitely a male. A ghost or a spirit of some kind and… Jongin… Jongin!

Kyungsoo’s eyes snapped open and he launched himself up, wide awake. When he tried to get up, the exhaustion and disorientation however took their toll and only allowed Kyungsoo to toss a few times around aimlessly. With the phantom still on his mind, Kyungsoo panicked and started squirming frantically. The rustling stopped and in a flash, two strong hands gripped his shoulders and firmly held him down.

„Calm down, Kyungsoo!“ Jongin yelled, his voice full of worry and Kyungsoo blinked several times, focusing on the person in facing him. The image of the other man violently trashing around, mutilating his own body still vivid in his memory, it surprised the shorter to see Jongin in one piece and seemingly alright. There was actually no indication of anything horrible happening in the shack. There was no blood, no gore. Kyungsoo’s pot was firmly set above fire with something that appeared to be a stew being cooked in it, its delicious smell reaching Kyungsoo’s nostrils and making the air surrounding him smell of home and plentitude, rather than battle and suffering. Fiery light iluminated Jongin’s face as he leaned closer to Kyungsoo, concerned by his frightened expression.

„I-I am fine. It was just a bad dream,“ Kyungsoo shakily exhaled, trying to calm himself down, because everything seemed peaceful and safe, especially with Jongin so serene. The pale boy’s chest was still rapidly inflating and deflating as he took fast, shallow breaths and his hands were still shaking, but he could feel himself becoming calmer by the second. Jongin then pulled the shorter’s arms and helped him sit up straight.

It was then when Kyungsoo finally took a good look at the man in front of him and he couldn’t surpress a surprised gaso when he did. The Jongin he remembered was sick, pale and plagued by an ilness that made him look like death itself. The Jongin he remembered was limp, miserable and inert, reacting with a great delay.

But this Jongin that Kyungsoo could see now looked nothing like a living corpse. His skin got a lovely bronze tint. His face got coloured with a healthy shade of pink and his eyes a twinkle previously absent, which seemed to brighten the whole room. Especially now, that Jongin was smiling at him, all white teeth and full cheeks.

„Is it gone?“ Kyungsoo grinned, asking a question with an obvious answer. Jongin nodded zealously and lifted his linen shirt to show Kyungsoo now almost healed wound on his shoudler. The pale boy couldn’t help but reciprocate a smile, happy about the result of his little experiment.

„It is gone! And all because of you!“ Jongin exclaimed glowingly. Still laughing, he reached forward and enveloped Kyungsoo in a tight hug, which the other after a brief moment of hesitation returned.

Jongin’s body was warm and his hands around Kyungsoo’s back comforting and the shorter felt strangely content and full of joy all of the sudden, relishing in the sudden feeling of being in such a proximity to someone else, basking in the body heat englufing him. The feeling strangely lasted even after they let go of each other and Kyungsoo was sat back down on the rough rugs with Jongin seating himself cross legged opposite of him and smirking at the other boy. Kyungsoo quickly averted his gaze.

„What about the other injuries, though?“ he asked, concerned, because there was still a limp visible in Jongin’s movement.

„Those stayed the same,“ the taller answered, a frown substituting his earlier smile as he shifted in his seating position.

„Those will heal quickly,“ Kyungsoo shrugged, because he thought it was really the would be fatal shoulder wound that was dangerous to the tanned boy. Other injuries could heal, slowly, but naturally, without the intrusion of magic.

„Not quickly enough,“ muttered said boy and Kyungsoo lifted an eyebrow at that but let it slide and instead rested his back against one of the wooden walls of the shack covered by splinters that immediately dug into his clothed back, so that it felt like a thousand of extremely blunt needles was trying to pierce his skin. They sat like that, in complete silence, for a bit. Kyungsoo couldn’t stop fidgeting and Jongin stared somewhere in the fire with a distant look on his face. The pale boy just wanted to say something to break the ice and hopefully get some answers to his questions, when a loud owl hoot was heard from the outside, making Kyungsoo snap his head up. He looked out of one the lousily planted windows, shocked to see that hours must have passed by since he passed out. The sun had long set and it was now pitch dark outside. Kyungsoo’s entire body jolted up in panic when he realised just in how much trouble he could be in. He hastily grabbed his backpack and stuffed everything he brought with him inside of it.

„I have to leave,“ he told Jongin curtly, swinging the backpack onto one shoulder.

„Why are you always in such a hurry?“ Jongin called after him still from his seating position and Kyungsoo barely turned around, heading for the door.

„It’s my job,“ he answered and Jongin answered with a confused, oddly disappointed chuckle.

„Sure. It’s a goodbye then, Kyungsoo.“

Kyungsoo stopped in his tracks, one foot already out of the door, before retracing a few steps.

„I will come back, Jongin,“ he asserted firmly and Jongin shrugged.

„I’ll be glad if you will.“

Confused by the other’s behaviour, Kyungsoo didn’t wait for anything else and he left the cabin, unaware of the sad pair of eyes watching him retreat.

***

When Kyungsoo got to his watch point, he immediately sensed something was wrong. He could see the light from a torch between branches long before he got to the clearing he was supposed to be watching at but only when he got closer did he recognise the two people waiting for him. General Yong and Oh Sehun. Kyungsoo sighed and slowed down in an attemp to delay the inevitable crash, but the general had already seen him, thwarting his intentions.

„Take your time, Do! We’ve only been waiting for the last hour, no hassle waiting a bit more,“ the general called out, his voice colder than a glacier, sending shivers down Kyungsoo’s spine. The short boy sped up, approaching the the two warily.

Once he was in general’s reach, the older man yanked him forward, raised his arm and brought it down with force, his first colliding hard with Kyungsoo’s left cheek. Kyungsoo let out a yelp and clutched his face, before he was yanked forward again and then both sides of his face stung. And again and again, the general hit and kicked him until Kyungsoo let out a loud sob and the general released him from his iron hold, a lot calmer than before, his anger almost extinguished, leaving angry and humiliated Kyungsoo a minute to compose himself. But that was easier said than done and Kyungsoo found himself fighting back bitter tears. Not only was he enraged at being absolutely helpless and unjustly manhandled, but it was all in front of Oh Sehun and that was the worst punishment of them all, the conceited brat undoubtedly laughing at him now. Kyungsoo was never going to live this down.

However, when he dared to take a look at the younger, he noticed his cheeks were red too and so were his eyes, little trails of dried tears still visible. Kyungsoo wasn’t used to men crying so openly, but he knew Sehun couldn’t withstand pain or embarrassment very well.

The general was now watching both of them with such a disdain and disgust it scared Kyungsoo, because the expression on the general’s face was not one of a friend. It was a face of an enemy, of someone who hated both of them with passion.

„I am so sorry,“ Kyungsoo whispered and hunched under general’s hateful glare directed at him.

„You,“ the general spat, „and you,“ he continued, shifting his gaze towards Sehun, „are the two most worthless people I have ever had the misfortune of knowing. If it wasn’t for your parents, I would just kill you both now and save society the trouble.“

„We only missed a watch, so what?“ Sehun protested weakly, his voice trembling. The general turned to him, looking at him as if he was talking to a carrion.

„It’s not only missing a watch. It’s you being a burden, a talentless parasite freeloading on your parents‘ generosity. It’s you being an insufferable brat that everyone wants to get away from. Even Do!“ the general laughed, but it was a cheerless, cruel laugh, „Even Do, who is not much better than you are doesn’t want to associate himself with you. Everything would honestly be better off without you existing.“

Kyungsoo stood there with a mouth open, staring at the exchange between the general and Sehun. He could only watch as Sehun’s eyes filled with tears and his whole body started shaking like a leaf, unknowingly taking little steps away from general, who meanwhile turned his attention to Kyungsoo, seemingly satisfied with the effect his words had on the mayor’s son.

„You disappointed me, Do. But it is not like I expected more from you. We all knew you were a useless, irresponsible nit already.“

„You can’t talk to me like that!“ Kyungsoo shouted, angry and hurt, „You are being unfair!“

„I am?“ general queried, lifting an eyebrow, „Mind showing me your sword then?“

Kyungsoo shrugged and confidently reached for it. He then froze when his fingers only brushed against the leather overlay of his belt, the holder designed to keep his sword in place undone.

„I-I don’t have it, sir,“ he finally responded shakily, defeated.

„Of course you don’t,“ came a sharp reply. Kyungsoo didn’t dare to look up, choosing to look at his two feet instead.

„You only cost us money.“

„You only cost my father money!“ Another general’s tirade was interrupted by Sehun, the boy’s face twisted in anger and voice hoarse because of the crying. The tiny shiver of bravery was however immediately extinguished.

The general didn’t flip out like Kyungsoo expected him to. Instead, he continued speaking, his voice quiet, cold and terrifying:

„I am not stupid, Sehun. I know why you desperatey wring all that money out of your father just so you can be part of the guard. You think it makes you important.You think it makes you someone people will miss when you die and your occupation and life achievements turn into an inscription on a tombstone and everything else fades away in the ashes along with you. You think people will forget who you really were and will only remember what you did, because you know that no one could ever appreciate you based on your character alone. But here is a wake up call for you, no one likes you whatever you do, Sehun.“

Kyungsoo kept looking at the younger, waiting for him to do, to say something, to defend himself, to stand up for himself, because no matter how many watches Sehun had missed, what the general was saying was completely uncalled for. But Sehun just kept standing there, taking general’s words without any restraint, his eyes gradually filling with tears, until there were too many and first few started trickling down his red, swollen cheeks. It was then when Kyungsoo started wondering just how often this kind of thing happened between Sehun and general Yong.

The string of insults and put-downs kept going on and on until finally, it seemed that the general tired himself out.

„Just get out of my sight now, Oh, before I puke.“

Kyungsoo expected anything from a retort to a faint objection, but it took him absolutely by surprise when Sehun simply turned around and obediently left with shoulders hunched and head bowed.

„This is how you have to handle people these days,“ the general stated proudly from his place next to Kyungsoo, eyeing the retreating figure of the young heir.

„You shouldn’t have spoken to him like that. He’s just a kid,“ Kyungsoo said firmly, glaring at the taller man.

„Kids are the worst. They grow up to be arrogant and conceited, pampered by luxury that they can only be provided with by living at a great distance from war. Someone has to show them what real world is like,“ the general asnwered, hard look in his eyes and Kyungsoo thought that he ought to really hate them.

„And what makes you entitled to be the one to show them?“ he demanded nevertheless. Immediately after asking, he knew he stepped one step to far.

„Once again, Do, I can see right through you kids. You took this watch, because you think you are better than everyone else. You think we are somehow worse, less intelligent, below you.“

Kyungsoo opened his mouth to protest but was immediately shushed and left with no other option but to listen.

„Even now, you look down on me for what I’ve said to Sehun. But come on, Do, you know Sehun. You know he is unreliable, lazy and immature. You know he never shows up when he’s supposed to and you know he thinks he’s better than anyone else just because he once stepped foot into that damned capital. You dislike his company. So why do you keep defending him now? Nothing I said was wrong.“

Kyungsoo tried to find the right words to explain why he felt so sorry for Sehun and angry at the general, but couldn’t find any and so instead opted for a simple: „I guess so.“

„I only try to repair the damage his parents had caused by spoiling him. He should be thankful. And as for you, Do, I think a little reraising might be in order too.“

Kyungsoo looked at the taller man wide eyed. Nothing good could follow after these words.

„Your increasing unreliability concerns me, this bussiness with the sword doesn’t even begin to cover it.“

„I will pay for it, I swear!“ Kyungsoo quickly squeaked.

„That you will. But with what? Hm?“ the general lifted his eyebrows, giving Kyungsoo a quizzical look, „You don’t have a job.“

„I work for the Healer!“ Kyungsoo objected, feeling at least a little bit on the safe ground now. That was quickly taken away from him.

„I will make sure to speak to the Healer about your misbehaviour when he gets back. Meanwhile, I suggest you start looking for a new apprenticeship.“

That silenced Kyungsoo effectively. His job, no matter how lousy it was, was the only connection he had to things at least a little bit extraordinary. It was the only thing that mattered enough to wake up in the mornings to attend to. It was his life and his future. He couldn’t lose this job.

„Please,“ he started, his voice raising a little bit, but the general silenced him with a wave of a hand.

„I am sorry, Do, but you have to pay for your irresponsibility. And work on the way you handle people.“

Kyungsoo closed his eyes in silent defeat. This day could not get any worse.

„You can start tomorrow. On your first watch with Sehun.“

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi there!
> 
> This the first part of the fifth chapter and another one I am reaally not sure about at all. I loved writing the Jongin POV part but it was painful to write the confrontation between Kyungsoo, Sehun and general Yong. It is, however, one of those parts that cannot be left out and so I decided to just post it as it is.
> 
> In other news, my computer broke. That worries me a bit in terms of when and where will I write the next chapter, but hopefully it will all work out in the end and there will be another update next week.
> 
> I really, really hope that you like this story guys and that you enjoyed this chapter.
> 
> Love, Onion


	6. Chapter 5B

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> History, a fistfight and an explanation.

Kyungsoo never found it difficult to fall asleep. Once he laid in the warm bed and pulled the covers up, he was immediately launched into the world of dreams and did not wake up until the morning breeze caressed his faces and first sunshine rays fell onto his pillow.

Kyungsoo also possessed another amazing ability, one that he had an oppurtunity to practise very often, as he spent a lot time with his lamenting mother and disapproving father. Whenever someone would yell at him or criticise him, he would completely tune them out. He would listen to what they had to say, but he would never take their rebuke to heart too much, choosing to solve the problem rationally afterwards without any pointless emotions involved.

Kyungsoo rarely cried, at least in his adulthood. Tears were something for the weak and he was not a weakling. Yes, he cried at his uncle’s funeral, he cried when he broke his leg and it hurt, he cried when his favourite horse was accidentaly killed during the hunting season. Other than that, Kyungsoo was not prone to crying.

However, the night of the quarrel with general Yong, nothing was as usual. Kyungsoo was exhausted as he entered his tiny room in the attic, but once he fell in his wooden bed and laid his head on a fluffy pillow and covered himself with a quilt stuffed with goose feathers, he found himself not tired at all, instead to doomed to a night of frustrated attempts to fall asleep and subsequent failures. He kept tossing and turning, general Yong’s words about how hated and worthless he was replaying in a loop as well as the image of Sehun’s red swollen face as the young boy hung his head low, skinny arms wrapped around himself in an attempt to shield himself.

And Kyungsoo couldn’t help but feel useless, because he was unable to help the younger. He felt sick when he remembered how he so readily agreed with general Yong that Sehun deserved it. He felt like a traitor, a puppet trying pathetically to save its self-respect and hurting others in the process. He felt disgusting. And just when he thought he could not beat himself up over it anymore, a different face emerged in his memory, a sharp featured face with dark eyes filled with disappointment and quiet sadness.

And before Kyungsoo knew it, there was a tear sliding down his cheek. And another. Soon, his pillow was wet and Kyungsoo’s throat hurt from trying to muffle his sobs, body shaking under the thick covers, but he could not stop and more salty drops forced their way past his eyelids. Again and again was Kyungsoo reminded of the words the general said to him and the more he thought about them, the more he was convinced that the general was actually right and that Kyungsoo truly was a horrible person.

There was a horrible feeling in his gut that would not go away not matter how much he tried to, a bitter resentment that could not be calmed. And once Kyungsoo stopped crying the tears of pity, tears of anger took their place. It wasn’t until an hour and a bit later when the sky was light and the grass wet from the morning dew, signaling the arrival of a new day, that Kyungsoo finally calmed down and was able to get to sleep.

***

He was woken up not much later by Seungsoo, his brother. The young man shook his shoulder hard and told him to immediately go to breakfast to join the An family. Despite fatigue and nausea caused by severe lack of sleep, Kyungsoo managed to get up and dress himself in a reasonably short time considering his indisposition before descending down the stairs and joining both families, who were already sat by the spotless polished dining table. Kyungsoo quietly sat by his mother, not wanting to disrupt their conversation.

„Those Shin builders are absolutely despicable,“ his father had just started to complain, while stuffing his cheeks with cooked bacon and egg, „Riders know what the mayor was thinking when he hired them.“

„The lousiest I have ever seen,“ Mr An promptly agreed.

„The whole business smells fishy to me. Seems as if someone in higher places had complained to the prince of Glacielle about our trade with Ji,“ Mr Do grumbled, licking his lips and wiping his palms clean in a cloth grey from dirt that lay next to him on the table. He then reached for his beer mug to take a gulp.

„The prince doesn't like Ji?“ Hojin asked, eyes wide. All eyes at the table turned to him.

„Glaciellians never liked the capital, dear,“ Mrs An said and ruffled her youngest's hair.

„Why not?“ Hojin asked in a display of typical childish naivety and curiosity. Kyungsoo sighed as he prepared for a history lesson and looked around the table to see a similar reaction. He noticed Jiwoo was looking at him and he blushed and looked away when he accidently made eye contact with her.

„Because of the Millennium war,“ Mr An roared and Kyungsoo was forced to lift his elbows of the table when his mother put a plate with his breakfast in front of him.

„Which war?“

„Don't teach him these things,“ Mrs An interrupted their discussion from behind her glass of wine, „He's much too young for politics.“

„But I want to know, mum!“ Hojin protested and she sighed and shrugged in a display of indifference.

„You have to understand,“ Mr An started, putting away his breakfast and using his most solemn voice,“that long time ago, there were no dragon riders to protect us. We were not even part of this country. We belonged to the Icelands, a large country in the north and Glacielle was the capital of it all.“

„How large?“ demanded Hojin, now at the edge of his seat, eggs and bread long forgotten.

„So large, it would take you weeks to cross it on a dragon,“ Mrs Do chimed in and sat down next to her son, finally done with serving the others. Hojin let out an amazed gasp.

„But,“ Mr An continued, „the Icelands was a country ruled by an evil king. Greed stupefied his mind and he wanted more and more gold. He commanded that every citizen must hand in everything valuable in their possession. When people didn’t oblige, he killed them. People lived in fear, the spied on each other and denounced each other, it was horrible times. For years people silently tolerated the tyrant, but when a new land started forming in the south, people got new hope. At first in secret, then more publicly, they started calling after separating our province and joining it with the new country, where people could live a life of freedom and wouldn't have to worry about being dragged away at night. But of course, the Icelands didn’t want to give us up so easily. Luckily, the souther army had a very powerful leader. Who was that?“ Mr An asked Hojin, eyebrows raised. The younger thought about it for a bit before triumphantly shouting: „Kai!“

„Correct,“ his father smiled, resuming in his story, „Kai, the Head Rider. He brought an army to the north, stormed Glacielle and declared it his city. And since it lay in the very heart of our province, it was easy to claim us.“ Mr An paused to take a long gulp of the ale before continuing.

„The folk of today’s Northern province was happy, of course. But the Glaciellians weren’t. Not only did they lose their status of a capital to a city like Ji, they also have to pay them considerable taxes as a punishment for their brief rebellion and traitorous desertion. How that ended, we all know,“ the old man gestured towards their poster of Kai in battle of Whitestone. Kyungsoo shuddered involuntarily when he imagined what a massacre it must had been.

„Glacielle is not happy about any kind of money going to the capital’s treasure chest, much less money of a village that is part of the Northern province.“

„I never understood why they hated Ji so much in the beginning,“ Mrs An spoke up.

„Differences in religion,“ Mr Do asnwered, wiping his chin off of the remains of the egg, „Glaciellians are deeply religious. Ji doesn't have one formal religion because of all the foreigners. They deem the city sinfull. According to them, Underbelly is a cesspit.“

„Not that they are not right,“ Mrs Do muttered, but only Kyungsoo heard her.

„So what happened after Kai took the city?“ Hojin asked, eyebrows furrowed.

„Well,“ Mr An paused for a bit, eyeing the handle of his beer mug before grabbing it and taking another gulp. Kyungsoo was almost finished with his serving, looking forward to the minute he’d be able to leave, because he had heard it all in school every year at least twice, not mentioning church.

„Kai united our land with his country and we became the sixteenth and final province. We were and still are the largest too,“ the man smiled, showing his teeth and Kyungsoo didn’t even bother trying to stop himself from rolling his eyes. Like many things, he didn’t understand the ridiculous pride his fellow villagers took in being the biggest province there was. In a rare occasion, Kyungsoo found himself agreeing with Sehun on the matter. How sad if their province’s greatest asset was its size.

As he started thinking of the younger, there was that uncomfortable feeling in his gut again and Kyungsoo sighed, propping his forehead on his palms.

„After centuries of our unity, the weather became colder and harsher. In the end, the Icelands ceased to exist and all its people either moved here our froze to death in their hidings.,“ Mrs An meanwhile continued explaining.

„And then Kai became our leader?“ asked Hojin. Kyungsoo's father laughed heartily at that..

„Kai is not our leader, boy!“ the old man exclaimed, still chuckling, „Kai is a deity. He is our protector, someone who has been here long before we were born and will be here long after we die. We go to church to pray to him and hope that he will hear us out, we pray that he will come and save us when the time comes, we pray to him that our country stays prosperous and our kids healthy. He is the personification of all things good and all things powerful. But he does not lead.“

A long silence spread around the table. Mr An decided to finish his beer and the yellow liquid was dripping in big drops down his beard as he was gulping it down in one go. Kyungsoo's mother decided now was the right time to clean up and Hojin seemed to still think about what both men said. Kyungsoo’s mind was still occupied by uncomfortable thoughts of Sehun and general Yong.

„You look a bit down today, Kyungsoo,“ spoke up his mother suddenly, bringing the attention of the whole room to the youngest, „How was you watch?“

„It was okay,“ murmured Kyungsoo, not really feeling particularly well. The lack of sleep had caught up to him and there was still that sick feeling in his stomach he could not get rid off. His mother sighed and opened her mouth to say something, only to close it again. Kyungsoo knew what was coming and he wished Hojin had kept asking the history questions for a bit longer.

„Kyungsoo, don’t you think you should stop with the watches for a bit?“ his mother finally asked, „It exhausts you and you’ve been really absent-minded lately. Is there something bothering you?“ Kyungsoo looked up to see seven pairs of eyes staring at him intently and he sighed, shaking his head.

„I’m fine. Really,“ he reassured them and his mother nodded in defeat. His father, however decided not to leave the issue unresolved.

„What are you doing today, Kyungsoo?“ he asked, his voice loud as usual and said boy shrugged. „Only the watch in the evening.“

„Well,“ his father smiled wide, „we’re going fishing.“

***

There were few things involving other people that Kyungsoo actually liked. People were noisy, loud and often silly and confusing. But fishing was one of the activites Do Kyungsoo genuinely enjoyed. Maybe because of the mandatory silence.

His father used to take him fishing since he was very little and it became sort of their tradition. Neither the son or the father talked as they sat on the softly rocking boat, each firmly holding a fishing rod in their hands.

The water level was calm with occasional wavelet rippling the element. The birds were singing a song to celebrate a beautiful morning and sunshine finished its competion with the previous night’s mist, emerging as a victor.

The silence went long unbroken, until Kyungsoo’s father decided to speak up.

„The fish in the water are a lot like you, Kyungsoo,“ he said, still staring forward, not meeting Kyungsoo’s surprised gaze the younger turned to him with when he spoke.

„They wish for better things than they have in their small safe colony,“ his father continued. Kyungsoo kept eyeing him expectantly, not sure what his point was. In that moment however, a fish bit. Their boat started rocking violently and Kyungsoo’s father propped himself against its the wooden body. Together with Kyungsoo, he finally managed to get the fish out of the water and threw it on the bottom of their boat as it squirmed still. They killed it right after and tossed it in a bucket they prepared before.

It wasn’t until they once again steadied the boat when his father spoke up again.

„That is the reason why it’s so easy to make them take the bait.“

Kyungsoo opened his mouth to say something and closed it again, shivers running down his spine.

„I have no idea what you’re talking about,“ he said finally and his father only shrugged, his eyes fixated on the spot where the cord of his fishing rod met the water level.

They spent the rest of the morning in silence and Kyungsoo was left to deal with his thoughts alone, the uncomfortable feeling in his stomach only intesified.

***

March was one of Kyungsoo’s favourite months. Life everywhere around him just started to wake up from its hibernation and days were getting longer and lighter.

Flowers budded by the Northern Road and made Kyungsoo feel all kinds of optimistic. All of the positive feelings disappeared once he got to his usual place, general Yong and Sehun already there. It seemed like the general was in the middle of scolding Sehun again and Kyungsoo sighed. He was not sure he could withstand another scene like the night before.

He greeted both men loudly to stop any argument that might had been going on. The general scowled when he saw him, but he stepped away from Sehun.

„Enjoy your watch,“ he said in a mocking voice. He then set off, throwing Kyungsoo a sword before disapperaing between the trees.

Kyungsoo turned to Sehun, wiggling his eyebrows at him, but the other didn't reply. Rather, he completely ignored him.

A bit confused at the younger's behaviour, Kyungsoo set up a fireplace and sat by it to warm his fingers, already numb with cold. Sehun, however, sat as far as he could away from the elder. He kept staring off in the distance and ignored any attempt at conversation Kyungsoo made.

At first, the elder was surprised and a bit confused, but after a while, bitter disappointment and anger started to take over. He kept turning his gaze towards the mountain, wishing he could see Jongin again, wishing he could fulfill the promise he gave the stranger. And most of all, finally find out who the stranger really was.

The only thing stopping him was the lanky brunette. Kyungsoo got angrier and angrier as the watch progressed and by the time the general checked up on them, he was fuming. And the bitter remarks the general kept uttering didn't help the matter.

By the end of the watch, he was prepared to punch Sehun right in that smug face of his.

It was only ill luck and his clumsiness, that Sehun dropped a red-hot log next to Kyungsoo, sending hundreds of flaming sparks towards Kyungsoo's pants.

„To hell with you!“ Kyungsoo cried, franticly swatting the sparks off of him. Sehun kept silent.

„Can't you speak?“ the elder snapped at him once he finished saving his pants. Sehun half-opened his mouth in surprise.

„Why?“ he asked coldly, frowning.

„Because I can't hear you apologising,“ Kyungsoo deadpanned.Sehun blinked before composing himself.

„I am not going to apologise to someone like you,“ he snorted.

„Now you're defending yourself. Did you magically grew some balls?“ Kyungsoo asked and immediately felt like the biggest moron. But he was already angry because he was stuck with the younger for the watch and wasn't able to see Jongin and in that state people say the stupidest things.

Sehun looked like he could not decide whether he should cry or yell. He was shaking like a leaf, face red with wrath. For a split second, it looked like he was going to run away, but then he raised his hand and striked Kyungsoo hard.

Kyungsoo had to step back, surprised by the force of the impact, before he punched Sehun himself. They fell to the hard ground, punching, kicking, biting and yelling, trying to hurt the other as much as possible.

Despite his usual incompetence, Sehun gained the upper hand and straddle Kyungsoo, holding his hands above his head. He looked like a madman as he looked down on Kyungsoo, eyes wide and breath shallow.

„Take it back!“ he yelled and Kyungsoo shook his head violently.

„Never!“ He cried. Sehun let his hands go for a moment to strike the elder again and Kyungsoo made use of the weakened grip on his wrists and broke free. He pushed Sehun off of him and kicked him in the stomach.

Sehun went down, curling in a ball. He clutched his abdomen and wheezed for air, eyes filled with tears.

And it that moment, it was as if a curtain fell off Kyungsoo's eyes. He could see everything clearly and he suddenly felt very sick. He was no longer angry, only shocked.

„Sehun,“ he gasped, extending his hand to help the younger up.

„Don't touch me!“ Sehun shrieked, moving away from as quickly as the pain would allow him. Kyungsoo just stayed there with his arm extended, mortified. Once the younger got off the ground, Kyungsoo immediately started apologising. Sehun, however, didn't look like he wanted to listen to anything Kyungsoo had to say and instead opted for getting away as quickly as possible.

Kyungsoo quickly ran after him and reached for his elbow to stop him, but Sehun only repeated his warning not to touch him.

„You've done enough, Kyungsoo,“ he snapped.

„Sehun, just listen to me!“ Kyungsoo cried, exasperated. Sehun sighed and turned back to him, arms folded and expression unreadable.

„I'm waiting.“

„I am really sorry,“ Kyungsoo started, „I was so angry I couldn't go up there today,“ he gestured towards the Dwarven mountain. He groaned in frustration at not being able to express himself.

„I snapped,“ he finished, hopeful that Sehun understood, however, the look the younger was giving him was worrying.

„Tell me Kyungsoo,“ said Sehun prudently, „what is it up in the mountains?“ Kyungsoo stiffened.

„Nothing,“ he quickly answered, crossing his arms. Sehun started circling him like a mouse would its prey.

„The villagers talk hardly about anything else,“ the younger continued, acute eyes fixated on Kyungsoo's face, analysing him.

„Hm?“ Sehun bid him to answer, „Is it a nymph?“

„It's not a nymph,“ Kyungsoo assured him firmly, „Is that what people say there is?“

„People say a lot of things,“ Sehun responded,his eyebrows furrowed.

„It's a person,“ Kyungsoo said and at that moment, he didn't care if he was making a mistake. He just needed to tell someone. Sehun's expression went from angry to curious.

„A person?“ he asked, stepping a bit closer. Kyungsoo took a deep breath and nodded firmly. He had nothing to lose anymore.

„Yes, a man. I found him injured a few days ago,“ he started explaining, „He had a festered wound and... He was dying, Sehun.“ He desperately wanted the younger to understand how desperate he was those last couple of days. How horrible he felt, because he knew he could not help Jongin and then how much weight fell off his shoulders when a simple spell worked.

„I had to help him. And I promised I would visit today,“ Kyungsoo kept trying to justify himself almost feverishly.

„Do you like this person?“ Sehun asked, his face suddenly lightened up.

It was an innocent question, however unexpected, and yet it made Kyungsoo's heart beat faster and cheeks flush. He opened his mouth to say something, but only stutter came out.

„It's okay,” Sehun said comfortingly, laying a hand on the elder's shoulder, „I will cover for you tomorrow.”

„You will?” Kyungsoo's head snapped up, his eyes filled with disbelief.

„Of course. What are friends for?”

„Thank you!” Kyungsoo exclaimed and engulfed Sehun in a firm hug, “Thank you,” he whispered in Sehun's shoulder.

„It's okay,” Sehun grinned and ruffled Kyungsoo's hair playfully, „The taller ones have to help the shorter ones.”

Kyungsoo rolled his eyes at him, grabbing his backpacks from the ground, and set off towards the road. Sehun laughed and followed him.

***

“Are you sure you're going to be alright here by yourself?“ Kyungsoo asked, worried. Sehun offered him a small smile in return. The younger sat by a tall tree, the layered tree crown hid his face in the shadows as he leaned back against the trunk and relaxed his shoulders.

“I'll be fine,“ he said quietly, „You go ahead and do what you have to do.“

Kyungsoo nodded and prepared to take off.

“Thank you, Sehun. I mean it,” he stopped to say. The younger didn't answer, but nodded slightly. He didn't, however, meet Kyungsoo's eyes and continued to stare off in the distance and the other took it as his cue to leave.

The walk up the stairs was nice. The sun was preparing to set, sinking lower and lower on the horizon but it was still peeking through the forest and Kyungsoo basked in the occasional ray of sunshine, which provided at least some warmth in an otherwise cold spring day. The weather was getting colder in the last few days, oddly enough. Kyungsoo was even forced to wear a fur coat, which he regretted by the end of the hike.

Finally, he reached the top. He wiped off of his forehead by the back of his hand and sighed, out of breath. He set a fast pace right from the beginning, fueled by hope to finally know who exactly Jongin was. The stranger was an enigma, a riddle with a solution, which Kyungsoo could simply not find. First and foremost, he wanted to know. He wanted to crack the mystery and quench the burning thirst after truth.

With such intention, he knocked firmly on the ebony door of the shack. There was no response. With a sigh, he pushed the heavy board and stepped in.

He did not expect Jongin to sit right in front of the door, looking like a thunder.

“Hi?” Kyungsoo offered a greeting carefully. Jongin glared at him and Kyungsoo flinched a bit.

“I brought you blankets and clothing.” Kyungsoo took a deep breath and tried again.

“Thanks,” Jongin muttered in response. He pointed towards a plank, which was placed on top of two thick logs and told Kyungsoo to put everything there.

Kyungsoo dropped the backpack onto the improvised table and took a good look around to see what the shack looked now. It was not that different to what it was like before. The rugs were now placed in one corner, flattened against hard ground. In another corner was the pot Kyungsoo left behind and the table. It still looked miserable, but at least Jongin had something resembling a bed and a place to eat.

“It looks better now,” he commented on the change.

“Thanks,” Jongin answered, but still looked pretty lifeless. Kyungsoo decided not to press it.

“Let me take a look at those injuries then,” he reached over to lift Jongin's tunic, but Jongin caught his hand and gently pushed it away.

“They're alright.”

Kyungsoo felt a flash of annoyance but forced himself to ignore it. The visit didn't really go as he planned. He had no idea how to start a conversation about how Jongin got to where he was and the atmosphere was slightly awkward. It was almost as if the stranger wanted him to leave him alone and let the whole thing go. And of course naturally curious Kyungsoo wasn't going to let him.

“Want to go for a walk?” he asked and Jongin looked up to him, surprise.

“Surely, you must be sick of this room by now,” the shorter added, extending a hand to help Jongin up. The taller hesitantly accepted and let himself be led by Kyungsoo out of the door.

***

It was a beautiful evening. The sun was just setting and orange sunshine rays took place of the yellow ones, shining upon the crossroads and the dusty road leading up the mountain. Shadows got longer and the singing of birds louder. Kyungsoo led Jongin to the top of the stairs, the taller boy's arm hooked around his. The view downwards was something Kyungsoo found astounding every time he descended the mountain, no matter how many times he had witnessed it before.

The cascade of different shades of pink, orange and yellow reflected on the thick layer of mist, which was wrapped around the mountain like a shawl, spreading out and creating a massive white and gray frontier between the world below and the world above. When one looked in the distance, it looked as if one was surrounded by sea, gray and rough with massive, thick waves and no dry land in sight. It was a breathtaking view.

They stood on top of the stairs carved in stone and trampled down by many feet, watching as the sea was swayed by the wind and the bright orange changed into crimson red.

“So high up in the air,” Jongin suddenly spoke and Kyungsoo quickly turned his gaze toward him, “It's only you and no one else.”

Kyungsoo eyed him for a long time, trying to figure out of the stranger was mocking him. Ultimately, he decided Jongin was genuinely trying to communicate and answered.

“I find that to be the best feeling in the world.”

Kyungsoo expected Jongin to chuckle, snort, anything. But the taller only nodded, sitting down on one of the steps. After hesitating for a bit, Kyungsoo joined him.

“Are you from the capital?” Kyungsoo blurted out, as the unsated curiosity got the better of him. Jongin kept silent for a long time, he seemed to think about what to say. He picked up a pebble and played with it for a bit and Kyungsoo was getting more and more impatient. Finally, Jongin threw the pebble down the stairs. Only when the last echo of the bouncing pebble died away did he answer Kyungsoo's question.

“I am from Ji, yes,” he said in a low voice and Kyungsoo had to lean closer to hear him better, “my father is one of the officers there.”

“Really?” Kyungsoo whistled, impressed. Jongin smiled faintly and nodded.

“We are quite well off. I like the city life too.”

“And you grew up there?” Kyungsoo kept demanding more information, now fascinated.

“I did,” Jongin nodded, shifting a bit and stretching his legs, “my father had moved there shortly before I was born.”

“So your family are parvenus?” asked Kyungsoo while making himself a bit more comfortable as well. Jongin chuckled.

“You could say that. We are no different than the families with old money, though.”

They both a kept silent for a bit and just enjoyed the view and in Kyungsoo's case, the proximity of the other. He leaned a bit closer towards the stranger until their shoulders almost touched and rejoiced inwardly when the other didn't pull away.

“It must have been great, growing up in the city,” Kyungsoo whispered.

Jongin didn't answer. He continued to stare down on the massive mist clouds, which looked as if they were made out of cotton.

Kyungsoo, growing more and more curious, cleared his throat.

“So why are you here?” he asked then, after he gathered the courage necessary. He didn't dare to look up but he felt Jongin twitch next to him.

“I apologise if it's a private matter but-”

“-It's fine,” Jongin interrupted him, “I owe you explanation. But Kyungsoo,” Jongin leaned in even closer and almost whispered,“please don't tell this to anyone.”

Kyungsoo quickly looked up, worried. Jongin's face was wrinkled in worry. He was scared, the villager realised.

“Of course,” he agreed, “I will not tell anyone.”

“Not even that I am here, “Jongin added and Kyungsoo hesitantly agreed, because Sehun kind of already knew there was someone hiding in the mountains, but then again Sehun didn't count.

“People are jealous of my father's fortune,” Jongin started explaining, “They want to get him out of the way, along with me, since I am the only male offspring. They accused me of stealing a necklace, which belonged to a high lady. It is now dangerous for me in the city because of people they sent after me,” Jongin paused for a bit, “people who want to kill me.” Kyungsoo's eyes bugged out.

“Because of stealing a necklace?” he stuttered. It was unimaginable, such intrigues, such a dangerous game.

“So you escaped here? So they won't find you?” Kyungsoo asked disbelievingly. Jongin nodded.

“No one will search for me in here. I am not that important,” Jongin stressed out the word that and laughed.

Kyungsoo only shuddered, chills running down his spine.

“What will happen if they find you?” he demanded finally, exasperated.

“They will drag me back to the capital,” Jongin answered calmly, “A trial will take place and I will be sentenced to death.”

Kyungsoo sharply exhaled.

“That's horrible.”

“It's fine. I wanted to hide in Glacielle, but they found me there. I tried to fight, but...” Jongin gestured towards his now healed torso.

“So now you're going to hide in here,” stated Kyungsoo and Jongin nodded.

“At least until I am in full health again.”

Another long silence spread between them, both lost in their thoughts.

“I am sorry for acting like I did before,” Jongin interrupted the silence and he looked genuinely apologetic.

“But why did you?” Kyungsoo turned to him and found Jongin staring at him.

“... I didn't think you would come back again, “ sounded the answer after a long hesitation. Kyungsoo lifted his eyebrows.

“I said I would,” he objected.

“You did,” Jongin said and reached over. He took the fur coat off Kyungsoo's shoulders. The pale boy widened his eyes in confusion at what Jongin was doing when he throw it over his own, but all become clear when Jongin held one tip up and gestured Kyungsoo to move closer. He then carefully laid it over the shorter's shoulders and buttoned the coat up, leaving them both feeling warm.

***

Daily visits became a routine Kyungsoo got used to very quickly and happily. Everyday was a new opportunity to find out more about the mysterious stranger and to spend more time with him, something that Kyungsoo found he was getting addicted to very quickly. Jongin was a lot like him in so many different ways, but he was also a lot different and Kyungsoo found talking to him to be as rewarding as he found it pleasant.

Every time he visited he would bring something to help Jongin out, sometimes a home cooked meal, sometimes a shirt his brother didn't wear anymore, sometimes a book to make long days more interesting. He continued to treat Jongin's wounds, which started to look less sinister and fatal.

Sehun would cover for him every time and Kyungsoo found that in the later parts of the watch when he had to spend time with the heir, he didn't mind. He actually quite enjoyed Sehun's company too.

Nevertheless, all he ever thought about was Jongin. And so, when fifteen days after the dragon sighting and eight days after telling the younger about Jongin Sehun started to smile again, Kyungsoo didn't even notice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi there!  
> I am going to be completely honest here, this was a horrible chapter to write. First my computer broke and I lost a lot of progress, then I accidentaly deleted one whole scene and after all that, I am still not completely satisfied with it.  
> BUT I swear it'll get better next chapter, which I am very excited to write!
> 
> I hope you all enjoyed this chapter!
> 
> Love, Onion


	7. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sehun is a kid.

„You will leave tonight,” his patron ordered as he led Luhan to the stables , the mercenary obediently scampering behind him. The night was dark and people were huddled in their locked homes, away from the dangers of deserted streets. As it was getting close to the morning, there was fog covering bystreets as they passed them, floating around unlit torches. The strident sound of their shoes hurriedly clacking against the cobblestones was the only thing interrupting the otherwise complete silence.

Luhan was not a paranoid person; still he couldn’t resist turning his head to see if there was someone following them.

“Something bothering you?” his patron asked when he noticed Luhan’s uneasiness.

“It is never a good thing for a city to be this silent,” the mercenary answered, “It either means that someone has just died or that someone is going to very soon.”

“Maybe in the slums,” the man chuckled leniently like a parent does when they listen to their child babbling. Luhan gritted his teeth together in anger, but decided to keep silent, concentrating on the feeling of finally being free and in open space.

They passed the gate patrol, seemingly the only people awake at this hour together with the guards at the watchtower. They let both men through readily and even bowed to Luhan’s patron. It seemed a bit strange to the light haired male, as he was used to guards taking delight in pointless delays and generally making it difficult for other people to do their jobs. He studied his saviour’s face and tried to remember if he had ever seen it before, but without success. It was strange that a man with such extraordinarily unremarkable face, hunched back and heavy-footed walk seemed to cause so much respect where people with reputation normally would not cause any.

“Why do I have to leave so soon?” Luhan dared to voice his query. He had hoped he would be at least able to pack some of his personal belongings before setting off on such a long journey.

“We have no choice,” answered the man, “Kai is extremely dangerous. Do not forget, he is weak and vulnerable now, but you have no chance at defeating him in his full strength. If you are to stand a chance with him, you have to leave as soon as possible. Not to mention how risky it would be for you to stay here when so many powerful people want you dead.”

He meant Yixing, of course, and to Luhan’s horror, he felt a sting in his eyes as they began to fill with tears. He quickly shook his head to force them away, now was not the time to waste strength on sentiment.

“You should be able to reach your destination in two weeks. There will be little time to rest, though,” the man warned him and Luhan nodded. He knew this task was not going to be an easy one.

“You will ride every day from sunrise until midnight. Our fellow workers had already spread the word around about your journey, so you don’t have to worry about accommodation. You will be provided with a new horse as often as you’ll need,” the man explained, while searching in a large olive drab pack he was holding. Finally, he found what he needed.

“Here,” he showed Luhan a leather pouch, tied up with a thick string with metal coins clinking inside of it, “is your money. Now,” he withdrew the pouch from Luhan’s reach when the mercenary tried to grab it from his hands, “I trust you to handle these well,” he shook the pouch to emphasise his point.

“This is not money for gambling or drinking, Luhan. This is an investment. Do you understand?”

Luhan nodded sincerely and happily accepted the money from the man’s hands, along with the backpack.

“You have everything you will need in there. Spare clothes, two water flasks, medicine, a map and your daggers. Your sword should be with the horse already.” The man paused for a bit, before he continued.

“Be careful not to let people see your face, especially here in midland. Remember, you do not want people to know where you are going. And,” the man lowered is voice a little bit, so that Luhan had to lean in to understand what he was saying, “Remember, once you see Kai, kill him. Do not waste time, do not hesitate, do not even think. You have one shot at this.”

They entered the stables, where a beautiful young piebald mare was prepared. Luhan fastened his backpack and put his foot in a stirrup, swinging himself up with ease.

“To the north, then,” he said and the man nodded. Luhan spurred the mare, but before they could ride out of the stable, the man’s hand caught onto his halter. Luhan impatiently turned to him, the mare already unnerved from standing for too long.

“I wish you the best of luck,” the man spoke, “but if you fail, it will be in your best interest not to enter the city ever again.”

Luhan stared at him sternly.

“That will not happen,” he asserted and the man shrugged and let go of the halter.

Without looking back, Luhan darted into the night.

***

The sound of the birds chirping and the rustle of the wind as it slid lazily through the forest and made tree crowns dance echoed on the vast meadow. It was dark and the world was only illuminated by bright moon and two torches, held in hands numb with cold. The fire had long been put out and glowing coal trampled down.

“The watch is over,” announced Sehun after he checked the star position. Kyungsoo let out a relieved sigh. Both of the males had been freezing the whole evening after instead of the expected spring thaw, the weather got a lot colder. There were little grey puffs coming out of their mouths as they breathed out and the tips of their fingers turned blue from frost.

Both guards grabbed their backpacks and set off for a journey home. They kept mostly silent, but it was a comfortable silence and they both enjoyed the tranquillity of the forest and the soft crunching sound their feet made as they connected with the frozen ground.

Finally, they reached the village.

“Sleep well!” Kyungsoo waved at his younger counterpart and turned right on the crossroads. He dashed home without so much as looking back, excited to warm his numb fingers.

“You too,” Sehun answered half-heartedly and took the opposite route.

There was something strange about that night. There was almost a magical feeling to it and Sehun didn’t want to go home yet. He squinted, looking up to the sky. The celestial bodies were not clearly visible anymore, half covered by ominous clouds, which started forming a while back. Perhaps a snow storm was coming, thought Sehun, however strange that would be in March.

First raindrop landed with a splat on Sehun’s forehead and was quickly followed by numerous others. The young male quickly covered his head by his coat and looked around, seeking a place to hide before the storm begins. As he turned around, his gaze fell on a colourful placard put up next to the road, informing passers-by that a pub called The Skinny Duck just got a fresh supply of southern alcohol.

The inn belonged to Sehun’s great aunt and it was a place where everyone could take refuge, be it because they were haunted by rain or by infamous reputation. It was also one of the reasons why his aunt didn’t get along well with the rest of the family and was deemed to be somewhat of a black sheep. Nevertheless, Sehun didn’t agree and quite enjoyed occasional visits to the pub and decided for one now.

He walked fast in hopes of avoiding the blizzard, shoudlers pulled back and down, torso long and straight and chin up, just like he was taught, and with every step he took, the sound of drunken singing and yelling got louder, until a crashing sound of plates being dropped interrupted the merry-making. Silence spread around, only to be replaced by an ear-shattering guffaw.

Sehun swung the front door open and the deafening racket multiplied thrice. The young man took a deep breath and plunged into the room.

“Sehunnie!” his aunt cried from her usual spot behind the bar. She waved at him, once she wasn’t busy with handling numerous beer glasses and Sehun reciprocated the gesture. He pushed a few people aside in an attempt to get closer to her to greet her properly and earned a few drunkenly slurred profanities in the process.

“Hello,” he greeted her once he was in a close enough proximity for her to hear him. She reached over to hug her nephew and offered him a toothless smile. Sehun noticed her wig was ill placed and dishevelled, but didn’t think much of it, since that appeared to be her usual state of dressing.

“Nice to see you!” she patted his cheek and he let her, “What does the young gentleman wish for today?”

“I heard you just got a fresh delivery of soju?” Sehun asked and leaned to closer to her, a waggish expression on his face. She lifted one eyebrow and reached under the counter. She then handed him a mug filled with clear liquid.

“Better keep it a secret, though,” she winked at him mischievously, placing one fat finger on her full lips.

“Cheers,” he grinned at her.

“No problem!” she beamed back at him and after exchanging a few more courtesies, she turned back to the bar.

Sehun grabbed his mug and turned to the rest of the room to see where to sit, there were however almost no free seats left. With such weather, the pub was crowded and more people kept coming in.

Luckily, after a couple minutes of searching, he managed to discover an abandoned seating hidden in the far corner, behind one of the stone columns. It was a tiny seating, just an L shaped wooden bench covered with dirty red cushions and soaked with cigarette smoke, which enclosed around a small round table along with two other chairs. Sehun quickly made his way towards the seating so that no one would be there first. He took off his slightly wet fur coat and hung it on one of the chairs to dry and then he sat in the corner of the bench, reclining against the cushions.

He amused himself for a while with observing the guests of the inn. He recognised a few well-known drunkards and even a couple of fellow guards drinking away. A few foreigners stopped on their trek to loosen up a bit and they entertained the crowd with rousing stories from their travels and Sehun had to roll his eyes, when the crowd roared with laughter or gasped with terror at their obviously made up stories. They were simple spice merchants and field workers, and in Sehun’s opinion, they didn’t deserve such awe.

He cautiously sipped from his mug and made a face at the strong taste. It did nonetheless seem to warm him up a bit from the inside and so he continued drinking it, tracing patterns in the ceramic with his index fingers.

“May I sit here?”

A simple question interrupted Sehun’s train of thoughts. His eyes flicked up. Above him stood a tall man dressed in a thick long fur coat, glistening with droplets sliding down the fabric, soaked and heavy.

Sehun nervously swallowed as his throat suddenly got very dry and his palms sweaty.

“O-of course,” he stuttered as he pointed to the place next to him and immediately cursed himself internally, because his lisp was more prominent than ever.

The man took off his heavy, drenched coat and threw it on top off Sehun’s, whose protests got stuck in his throat and didn’t make it past his lips. The foreigner then removed his hood and draped it over his coat, revealing a very handsome face with sharp features and piercing eyes. He had light brown hair, which now stuck to his face and turned a few shades darker. He moved gracefully with head held up high, yet there was a certain touch of respect and might to it, which made Sehun straighten his previously slouched spine as the man took a seat next to him.

The foreigner swept his hair away from his face and stuck the unruly strands behind his ears. He reached for his glass of water, taking a sip, before setting it down. He didn’t spare Sehun a glance; instead he opted for watching the people in the tavern, calm and quiet.

Sehun meanwhile twiddled his thumbs as he tried to figure out whether he should speak to the foreigner. There was something about him that made Sehun want to know more, anything and everything, yet he was too scared to start a conversation. In favour of his odds, the stranger did approach him, maybe even wished to sit next to him. However, there was literally no place anywhere, all seats occupied by drunkards and travellers. But had he wanted to, the man would have had no trouble finding a merry company to spend the evening with. It might have been that he simply wanted to be left alone. But in that case, he could have headed straight to his room. It would be most queer for a man to want to spend the night drinking alone, thought Sehun.

He desperately wanted to strike up a conversation, but there seemed to be a lack of appropriate topics. After contemplating various themes, he used what he was taught that it was the most effective one.

“It’s strange,” he spoke up, “for a storm to hit in spring.”

The stranger unhurriedly turned to him and lifted his eyebrows when he realised it was Sehun who spoke. The younger boy felt blood rush to his cheeks as it tinted them pink.

“Very strange indeed,” the stranger nodded and started turning back.

“It is not usually this cold in our village this time of the year,” Sehun blurted out before the foreigner could divert his attention completely.

“It’s usually quite sunny. We haven’t had a storm in over a month.”

The foreigner was watching him with a slightly incredulous expression on his face, but said nothing. Sehun was growing more desperate by the minute.

“You don’t drink?” he asked and pointed towards the glass with clear liquid inside.

“Not anymore,” the man’s grip on the handle tightened.

“Not anymore?” Sehun kept buzzing. The light haired man did not answer. The kept silent for a bit, before Sehun tried again.

“You’re not from here, are you?”

The stranger shrugged, eyes fixated on his glass.

“Where are you from, then?” Sehun asked, a bit annoyed that the man didn’t react the way Sehun wanted.

“Ji,” the man replied curtly and Sehun felt a rush of joy and excitement. It wasn’t every day he met someone from the capital and at the same time he was a bit surer of himself when it came to something he knew so well and held so dear. He let his lips spread in a happy grin; nevertheless the foreigner’s expression remained unchanged.

“I know the city well,” he exclaimed, “My father takes me there quite often. Just last year, we went there for the Celebration of Fertility, it was amazing. I especially liked what they did with the palace, the decoration was breath-taking.”

He waited a bit for the stranger to speak too, but when he got no response, he just continued talking, as if he couldn’t stop himself and with every word he felt himself more of a fool.

“My father made reservations in the Diamond Inn, so that every morning we could watch the parade from the window of our apartment. Those were delightful little shows.” He fleetingly checked the stranger’s face to see if he was even remotely impressed.

“I suppose so,” the foreigner said, his voice very unexcited.

“Did you like it?” Sehun asked as he tried to get him to talk.

“Haven’t seen it.”

“Oh.”

They fell silent. The light haired man continued to stare somewhere in the distance and Sehun alternated between cringing and desperately trying to find a conversation topic. It was obvious the man didn’t want to talk to him, still Sehun hoped to magically change his mind.

“What brings you here anyway?” he asked finally, leaning forward slightly. The stranger turned to him, eyebrows lifted.

“Pardon?” he tilted his head and Sehun retreated, crossing his arms. The man’s voice was icy and it sent shivers down Sehun’s spine and it made him feel as if he asked something most inappropriate. He suddenly felt insignificant and out of place compared to his seatmate, all his previous confidence gone.

“I am sorry,” he stuttered, rubbing his arms, “It’s just that our village is really boring. Nothing ever happens. Well, aside from that dragon, obviously,” he tried to explain himself, stumbling over words.

“A dragon?” the foreigner suddenly asked, head snapping to look at Sehun. If the young boy felt as if he was talking to a brick wall before, he was now given maybe too much attention. He squirmed under the stranger’s gaze, but excitement took over his common sense, because maybe he did find something to talk about.

“Yeah, there was a dragon sighting two weeks ago. Naturally, it caused a huge commotion. We haven’t seen or heard anything of the dragon since, though.”

The foreigner nodded and maybe Sehun was imagining things, but there was definitely a glint of disappointment in his eyes. Maybe because of that, or because he was terrified of losing the attention he was hoping for the whole evening after a moment of brief victory, he added:

“Although, there has been strange things happening. Cattle of nearby village’s herd have gone missing. People talk of a shadow in the night, passing above their homes. There are rumours of strangers hiding in the mountains-”

“Who did you say?” the stranger interrupted him. Sehun opened his mouth to answer, before remembering his promise to Kyungsoo and shutting it again.

“No one,” he tried to gloss over it. He had a feeling something had gone very, very wrong. Now he wanted little else but to be in the safety of his home. The late night visit to the pub didn’t seem like such a good idea anymore.

“Well, if this is all, I’ll just-“he started saying, when the foreigner suddenly reached over the table, quick as a snake. A cold stare, chilling Sehun to the bone, replaced the indifferent expression as he firmly grasped Sehun’s wrist.

“Stay,” he hissed and Sehun shuddered.

“Who is hiding in the mountains?” the stranger almost spat and Sehun borderline panicked.

“I don’t know,” he squeaked.

“You should be more careful,” the foreigner spoke softly, yet there was something unbelievably threatening in his voice, “For I will not have you tell me lies.”

“I am not lying!” exclaimed Sehun, eyes filled with tears. He was shaking like a leaf again, throat dry and palms sweaty.

The man gave him a long hard look, before finally letting him go and Sehun quickly retracted his think wrist, rubbing it where it was held. He then quickly got up and grabbed his coat from under the man’s, which fell down on the floor in the process. Sehun was too frightened to even think about picking it up and instead almost ran past it towards the door. He almost made it when he heard the man’s voice calling him from behind.

“Hey, wait!” Panicking, he looked back to see the man following him. Not knowing what to do, he stopped, heart racing.

The stranger was getting closer and closer and Sehun could not do anything to stop him, alone in the crowd of drunken people dancing and singing around him, oblivious to his fear, and he could only watch as the man reached for him, almost grasping his shoulder.

“Luhan!” a female voice suddenly yelled and the stranger’s eyes flicked to where it came from. There stood Sehun’s great-aunt, her wig dishevelled and make up smudged, yet she looked determined and brave and Sehun felt the urge to run hide behind her.

“Yes?” the man, Luhan, turned to her and put on a slightly strained smile.

“Your room is ready,” she said and there was no room for discussion in her voice. Luhan looked at Sehun one last time before nodding curtly and leaving the scene.

Sehun smiled gratefully at his great-aunt, but she didn’t return the smile and pointed at the door instead. Her great-nephew sighed and left the inn with shoulders hunched.

***

“The transaction will take place in a month, then.”

“Precisely. The way I see it, your business cannot afford any delays.”

Sehun’s father shifted in his seat, but otherwise didn’t show his displeasure in any way.

“I suppose you will pay for all his necessities.”

“If he meets the requirements, then yes, that was what we agreed on.”

“It is settled then.”

Both men got up, bowed and shook their hands. Sehun sat with head hung low, but watched the scene unfold through his eyelashes. He caught a glimpse of the Choi son, Junhong. It was a boy two years younger than him with an angelic face and soft hair. He sat with hands folded in his lap and ankles crossed. He didn’t raise his gaze once to meet Sehun’s and likewise didn’t raise his voice to speak.

When it was time to say their goodbyes, he politely bowed down to Sehun yet not spared him a glance and Sehun felt sick in his stomach when he imagined what spending the rest of his life with this limp, empty shell of a boy was going to be.

“You should have tried harder to impress him,” his father scolded him after the Choi men left, “Woe betide you if the son decides you are too much of a good-for-nothing to marry you.”

Sehun blinked but said nothing and his father took his leave. His mother followed her husband, leaving Sehun alone in the spacious dining room. The youngest propped his elbows against the hard surface of one of the table, hiding his face in his hands.

A few moments passed before the heir lifted himself, walked to his room, took out one of the books he stole when he and Kyungsoo broke into the Healer’s house and started reading.

***

As usual, the afternoon training was hell. He failed even the most basic drills, be it with swords or lance. Genera; Yong threatening to make him kneel on peas surprisingly didn’t help his morale and Sehun had to be sent to sit during team exercises because he was too much of a threat to his own teammates.

He couldn’t help it though. Every minute of the exercise, he had to think of the Choi boy’s face, dead and expressionless. He had to think of the way he blatantly wiped his hands off in his tunic after shaking hands with his father, as if the Oh family was ill with a contagious illness. Perhaps with the illness of poverty.

It was not long since his father had betrothed him to the mayor’s son and most people thought it was a simply strategic move, to marry the inheritors of the two most powerful men in the village. What they didn’t know was that Sehun’s father lost an enormous amount of money, which he tried to earn back by repeatedly visiting the capital and seeking fortune there. That only put him further in the debt, though.

His father never spoke of their arrangement in any other way, but as of a transaction. As time went by, Sehun started to think of it that way too. Arranged marriages were, after all, common. Most people had to go through it and if he was to save his family, marrying Junhong was a small price to pay. At least that was how Sehun was taught to think of it.

Shaking his head, he tried to clear his thoughts. In place of the unhappy ones though, the memory of his frightening experience with Luhan took their place. Sehun got goosebumps just thinking about it. He hasn’t seen the man since, but since their chance meeting, he had a tendency to check every street and every store before he went it. If it was because he wanted to avoid the man, or because he wanted to see him again, Sehun didn’t know.

As the drill ended and the guards ran off to take a bath and change into clean clothes, general Yong whistled at Sehun.

“A word, Oh!”

The young guard groaned before plodding towards the robust man.

General Yong waited for everyone to leave, as usual. He waited until they were completely alone, away from curious eyes and ears, and only then did the general deal the first blow.

“I would hurt you, Oh Sehun. I swear it to my honour I would hurt you. If it was not for you father, that is.”

What a small victory for Sehun. Little did Yong know that Sehun’s father would probably encourage him had he known.

As much as he tried not listen, not to take the general’s words to heart, he could not ignore the harsh words. He could not stop himself from wondering, if maybe the man was right. He wanted to say something, he really did, but there was a lump in his throat and so he stayed mute. And meanwhile, the general continued.

“I can only hope for the sake of your husband-to-be that you will not flop at polishing the sword like you do at swinging it.”

What followed, Sehun hadn’t been expecting.

Out of nowhere, a hooded figure appeared and then there was a flash of metal and general’s head was forced backwards, a knife placed on his neck.

“I would not speak if I were you,” hissed the figure and Sehun opened his mouth in awe when he realised he recognised the voice. The man threatening to cut Yong’s throat was none other than Luhan.

“Who are you?” It seemed that the general was either a very brave or a very stupid man.

“I gave you a warning,” growled Luhan and a disgusting snap followed. The general shrieked, whether it was from pain or surprise Sehun wasn’t sure.

“Stop!” he squealed and there was panic in his voice.

“Not until you apologise to the lad.”

There was a silence following. Then Luhan most likely grew bored of waiting and another cracking sound was heard. The sound of general’s fingers being broken, Sehun realised with horror.

“You’re not a very bright man, are you,” said Luhan and he sounded awfully indifferent for someone who was breaking someone else’s fingers. He threw the general on the ground and the man immediately got up to face him.

“Everything he told you is a lie!” he yelled, pointing at Sehun, “Oh Sehun is a liar!”

Luhan chuckled.

“And I am a murderer. We tend to stick together. Now,” he completely changed his tone again, from light to threatening, “Apologise to him.”

The general was pale; his gaze lingered on the long dagger Luhan was nonchalantly holding. He didn’t hesitate much longer after that.

“I am sorry, Sehun,” he blurted out and Luhan burst out laughing.

The general just started to get up, when he was caught by wrist and yanked forward.

“If I ever hear about you even looking at him funny, I will personally make sure you will not walk ever again,” Luhan said, slowly and clearly.

With that, he let Yong go and the man immediately took off running, soon disappearing between the trees.

“Pitiful men you have in your guard,” Luhan grinned at Sehun, before extending his hand. Sehun warily met it with his own and shaking it gently. Luhan smiled at him and the younger boy slowly reciprocated the gesture.

Because according to Oh Sehun, there were two kinds of people in the world. Those who were nice to him and those who weren’t.

And Luhan just became the one and only member of the latter category.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi there!
> 
> So whew, that took quite a long time. I am really sorry for the delay, school just got crazier and busier than usual, so yep... Three weeks whoops, hope you'll still find the time to read this :)
> 
> If you're thinking this chapter is a bit over the top, you are absolutely right! Usually, I think authors who have to explain themselves in author's notes are not very good at what they're doing, BUT I'm going to break my own rule here, since I will not be doing a POV chapter for Luhan but I still think it's important that I explain why is he acting like a character straight out of a bad western movie.  
> Firstly, Sehun is the narrator here, and by default he sees everything cooler, maybe even exaggerates slightly. Secondly, let me just say some of these things are pretty intentional on Luhan's part. So yep, hope that cleared it up for now :)  
> Enjoy!
> 
> Love, Onion


	8. Chapter 7

The sun shone through the high windows of barrack offices and the light of late afternoon fell on the numerous forms and documents spread out on a mahogany writing desk. There were so many of them that a bunch of them jutted over the end of the table, threatening to fall any second.

Behind the desk sat a very tired looking man. Although he was very young, he appeared much older with his face and hairline slightly receding. His brow seemed to be permanently furrowed in either worry or distaste and there was a certain uneasiness in his eyes at all times, no doubt a consequence of years spent on the frontlines. There was a shiny badge of a commander-in-chief clipped on his vest, a reward for his valiant efforts during war and a tribute to his supreme ability to lead men, as he had repeatedly demonstrated. The badge was new and the man sometimes brushed his fingers over it as if to make sure it was really there.

Right now, he was flipping through an accounting book. He was making neat notes in a little notebook with quill and the sound of constant scribbling filled silence of the room, only occasionally interrupted by noises from the courtyard such as high military officers shouting at new recruits, piercing laughter of soldiers in training or yells of pain. The man didn’t let that disturb him, nor paid it any mind. That is, until he heard that familiar, slightly nasal voice.

“Open the gate!”

The commander let out an exasperated sigh and pushed the accounting book away. He straightened his back a quickly ran over his tunic with his hands to make rid of creases and expectantly looked towards the door. As a new commander, he had to deal with numerous guests; this one so far, however, was the least desirable one at the moment.

“Take me to him now!” the owner of the unpleasant voice ordered so loudly everyone in the area must have heard. The door to the office opened and Luna, his secretary, peeked in.

“Byun Baekhyun, requesting permission to enter , sir,” she said quickly while bowing.

“Permission grant-“the commander didn’t get to finish his sentence, because Byun Baekhyun had already barged into the room, shoving the secretary aside. Luna stayed at the entrance, watching both men warily, unsure of what to do. 

Baekhyun was trembling with anger.

“Suho-” he started but stopped once he noticed Luna’s presence.

“You are dismissed,” he ordered sharply.

She flicked her eyes towards Suho, looking for confirmation and Suho slightly nodded. She hesitated, but left at last. Baekhyun waited until the door had closed behind her before swiftly turning to the commander, eyes fiery with fury.

“Have you found him yet?” he blurted out, propping his palms against the desk. The commander sighed before shaking his head.

“I am afraid not,” he answered almost apologetically.

Baekhyun let out a grunt and pushed himself away from the desk. He started pacing around the room, his step getting quicker and face redder. His hands started trembling even more and he started rubbing his wrists to calm himself down.

“It is as if the earth had swallowed him whole. We have sent our best trackers but he is nowhere to be found,” the commander tried to calm him down with a gentle tone but it only seemed to fuel Bakehyun’s anger further. The young rider grabbed a nearby vase from the office’s windowsill and flung it to the ground with all his force.

“That’s ridiculous! He couldn’t have just vanished!” he shouted.

Commander tried not to wince as his favourite Chinese porcelain shattered, leaving sharp shards all over the carpet. Baekhyun’s quick temper was another reason he detested his visits, all the more so Luna, whose job it was to clean up after the young rider.

“Maybe he’s dead,” he suggested meekly after a while, instead of showing the youngster out of his office as he would have loved to.

Baekhyun stopped pacing and turned to him, eyes strangely glassy. He sighed before he pulled up a chair, sat down and lay his head in his palms, sighing deeply. Although a second ago, the commander wished to wring his neck, he felt strangely sorry for the lad now. He didn’t mean to hurt him.

“Look,” Baekhyun spoke shakily, “Jongin was my best friend. I knew… I know him well. And I am sure if he was to die, it wouldn’t be like this. He would make a grand performance out of it, you know, with explosions and whatnot. He would make it count. He would never just… Stop existing.”

The man behind the mahogany desk smiled faintly, before sliding a glass jar towards Baekhyun.

“Take one,” he said and added after seeing Baekhyun hesitate, “they are lemon-flavoured.”

“Thanks,” murmured the rider and took a sweet wrapped in bright yellow foil. He enjoyed the taste for a while before speaking again, notably less upset.

“Suho, you are the commander of all of our armed forces. Don’t tell me that it’s too difficult to find one man. He has a dragon for hell’s sake, how is it difficult to locate him when there is a giant lizard following him around?”

“Very, apparently,” the man called Suho deadpanned, taking one sweet for himself and munching on it loudly. Baekhyun gave him a dirty look but Suho ignored him completely.

“It is a strange situation indeed, I’ll give you that,” the commander finally spoke, “We cannot locate the corpse of neither the man nor the dragon. And Jongin was strong. The enemies must have taken him by surprise.”

“They took us all by surprise,” Baekhyun grunted, reaching for another sweet. He lifted an eyebrow once he noticed Suho watching him intently, first confused and then angered again.

“What? Oh don’t tell me you believe it too,” he snapped.

“Believe what?” Suho queried, not sure what the rider was asking about.

“You know what I mean,” Baekhyun rolled his eyes, taking yet another sweet, “That ridiculous rumour. That it was me and Chanyeol who killed Jongin.”

“Ah, this one,” Suho nodded a bit sadly. There indeed was such rumour floating about and Suho really wanted to find the person who had started it and give them a good slap or two. Not only such gossip was blatantly made up and untrue but it was also very dangerous. Under no circumstances could people start believing that riders, of all people, were at feud. They were supposed to serve as an example for military men, not only because of their strength, but also because of the absolute concord, in which they cooperated. And if people believed that the riders killed one of their own?

Something like that was unthinkable. They would lose the one certitude they had in life. Suho didn’t want to think about the disastrous consequences that would surely follow. The country would fall apart.

“Baekhyun,” he said and looked the rider firmly in the eyes, “No one, who knew you and Jongin could ever believe that rumour. I have seen only scarcely in my life people who were that close to each other.”

Baekhyun gave him a small smile and took the wrapping off of a sweet.

“Understand, Suho, I am not mad at you. I just don’t understand why is everyone so calm about this. The prince, his advisors, other riders, military officers, everyone! They all worry about the war we are in with the Southern countries, the possibility of invasion from the North and the poor harvest we had last year, which are all important affairs but it is as if they have forgotten that the most dangerous threat comes from within! Civil war, mark my words. That is the threat we will surely face in the future and that future could come a lot sooner than I have hoped, more so once people realise we lost Kai.”

“We cannot lose Kai. He doesn’t exist, therefore we cannot lose him,” Suho objected but he could not deny that Baekhyun’s words sent chills down his spine. He had almost forgotten how insightful the riders could be. Baekhyun in particular masked it very well behind a farce of carefree youth but now that he let his façade slip, Suho could see a tired man mad with worry. He briefly wondered whether there was something more to the relationship between the two riders.

“We-“Baekhyun spoke but stopped himself immediately, sending a worried glance towards the door. Only after Suho had assured him there was no one in there as Luna was the most reliable secretary, ensuring absolutely discreet environment, had he continued, shifting closer to the commander.

“We don’t have a replacement for Jongin,” he whispered and Suho felt as if someone had punched him in the gut. All of the sudden, he felt like throwing up and for a millisecond, he could hear the crowds protesting, the bloody uproar of a war but within their walls this time. It would no longer be against their enemies; instead he would have to fight his own people, his own kin.

Now he finally understood Baekhyun’s outbursts.

“Why don’t you have a replacement?” he asked, ready to faint. He didn’t mean it to sound accusing, but it did anyway.

“It’s not easy to find the next Kai, you know,” spat Baekhyun, “Not a next rider for that matter. You have to find a person who is naturally skilled both in combat and magic. And they have to have a natural connection to the dragons, that’s really important too. Actually, there are so many requirements you have to meet, it’s a wonder anyone becomes a rider at all.”

Suho nodded as it all started to make sense to him. As a young soldier, he always wished to be chosen to partake in the dragon rider training and maybe one day get a dragon of his own… But he was never able to master even the most basic spells, so it was no wonder his wish remained unfulfilled.

“But for years now, we haven’t had any suitable trainees. The dragons simply reject them. And our situation is critical. There are supposed to be six riders, not counting the Head Rider. But as of now, we only have four.”

“Four?” gasped Suho, really unnerved now. The country could not face attack with four riders only.

“Yes. After Eunhyuk was killed by that giant at Cobblefield, there was no one else to take his place, so there have been only six of us for ages. Jongin is… Gone. And now Chanyeol can’t fly,” Baekhyun sighed heavily.

“Because of his dragon?” asked Suho calmly and Baekhyun nodded numbly.

“She is due in a few months. He didn’t want her to get pregnant and I didn’t understand why but now I wish he fought it a bit harder.”

Suho thought it was extremely irresponsible to let Chanyeol’s dragon mate if her owner was one of the remaining five riders, but kept it for himself. He guessed there was something else.

“Ever since he can’t fly, he is a changed man,” continued Baekhyun, “I never thought I would say this about Chanyeol, but… He became bitter.”

“Bitter?” Suho lifted eyebrows, because that description certainly didn’t fit the always happy rider.

“He lost all that fire. I don’t even think he wants back in the air anymore,” Baekhyun said, the sadness in his voice now very audible.

“Well, he did lose a friend,” Suho dared to point out, thereby eliciting an explosive reaction.

“Jongin is not dead!” Baekhyun shrieked, slamming his hands onto the table, “He lives and you all know it! I don’t know why you keep on pretending but you know it as well as I do, he lives!”

The man slid back in his seat, palms pressed against his temples.

“You are not trying hard enough, you are not really looking,” he repeated feverishly, pressing harder and harder, so that Suho had to grab his hands and forcefully remove them.  
“Baekhyun, I assure you we are doing everything we can,” he said, still holding his hands down.

But Baekhyun yanked them out of his hold and swiftly got up, a look of absolute disdain twisting his face in a frown.

“Liar,” he hissed, “You’re not doing anything, are you? You are too scared of Southern armies and savages of the North. You are too scared to send your best trackers to look for Jongin because you would rather have them at the frontiers.” Baekhyun took a deep breath and continued calmly, but each word was spat at the commander as if it was the worst insult imaginable.

“If you’re not going to search for him properly, I will. I know you don’t believe me, no one does. You are fed with false information and if you choose to trust the advisors and not me, so be it. Keep your men.”

“Baekhyun, you cannot simply leave. Not now, when there are only four riders left,” Suho tried to rationalise.

“Seems like soon there will be none,” spat Baekhyun and left without a word, leaving only a small pile of yellow candy wrappers behind.

Suho sighed and returned to his paperwork.

 

***

 

“So they want to marry you off?” Luhan asked, tilting his head back a bit, letting his face bask in the sun. They were sitting by the village pond, Luhan lay on his back and Sehun sat on the low stone wall, which surrounded the pond. They had brought themselves bread, cheese, salted sticks and honey to eat and a bottle of apple cider to drink but now everything was gone except for a few leftover pieces of bread. They were resting now and Sehun thought it a great moment to discuss his upcoming marriage, something that had been troubling him for past few days. He was playing duck and drakes with flat pebbles, of which there was abundance but as their conversation progressed, Sehun’s game turned from trying to let the pebbles bounce off the water level to trying to toss them in the pond with the greatest strength possible.

“To that life-less, dull creature, yes,” he grumbled, hurling the pebble exceptionally hard. Luhan rolled over from his back to his stomach, supporting himself on his elbows.

“Surely, it can’t be that bad?” he queried, “Maybe it will be even good for you.”

“You don’t understand,” Sehun hissed, accidentally throwing two pebbles instead of one. They bounced off each other and both proceeded to sink. He sighed.

“I’ll have to live in that mansion of theirs. Locked away.”

“Like a princess,” Luhan grinned. Sehun threw a pebble at him.

“That’s not funny,” he grumbled and shielded himself from a fistful of dirt that came flying his way, because Luhan could not be bothered to reach for the pebbles. He then quietly added, “And I’m not a princess.”

“Sure you’re not.” More dirt, this time with a worm mixed in. Sehun didn’t react to it, but when Luhan wasn’t looking, he made sure that the worm didn’t get stuck in his clothing.  
“You still didn’t tell me what you think about it,” he then said,

“About what? The marriage?” Luhan asked lazily. Sehun nodded.

“What would you do in my place?” he asked eagerly.

“Well, first of all,” started Luhan deliberately slowly, enjoying the younger’s full attention, “I would never be so unfortunate to find myself in your place.” Sehun rolled his eyes and let himself fall onto his back.

“You are so unhelpful.”

Luhan shrugged.

“Say you were, though. Say you had to marry someone you didn’t want to and live a life you didn’t wish for.”

Luhan seemed to actually consider it for a minute. He rubbed his chin thoughtfully, crinkling his brow and Sehun had to admit he found the sight endearing. He would never say that out loud, though. He quickly averted his eyes and hid his smile in case Luhan could guess what he was thinking of and silently scolded himself for thinking of such things. The problem was, he was thinking of such things more often than not lately.

“I guess,” Luhan’s voice interrupted his train of thoughts: “I would run away.”

Sehun opened his eyes wide shocked by such idea.

“Run away? Like, forever?”

“Until they call off the wedding, yeah. I mean, you’re not actually going to let them go through with it, are you?” Luhan gave him a quizzical look.

Sehun blinked a few times.

“But I don’t even know how… What would I… Where would I even live?” he stuttered out.

“Calm down. Running away from home isn’t nearly as complicated as it sounds. I have done it a couple of times before, the only things you need are a stubborn mind and a bit of luck.”

“You’ve run away from home?” Sehun asked, disbelieving. Luhan waved him off.

“That was a long time ago and because of a much more mundane thing than an arranged marriage. I would never let my parents just dictate my life like that.”

They sat in silence for a bit, Luhan watching the pond. A family of ducks landed nearby and he started throwing pieces of bread in the water to attract them. Sehun mindlessly took another piece of bread, handed to him by Luhan, and followed his example.

He burned with curiosity. What was it that made Luhan leave his home? He knew better than to ask him, though, and so he posed a different question entirely.

“Would you run away with me?” The question was out before he could really think about it and he knew it was a horrible, horrible mistake once it was out of his mouth.  
Luhan turned to him, mouth slightly opened. He seemed to be at absolute loss of what to say.

Sehun cleared his throat and let out a half-hearted laugh and Luhan followed his example after a second with a load guffaw.

“Oh god, I thought you were actually serious!” he exclaimed, wiping off tears at the corners of his eyes with his sleeve, “Okay, you actually got me!” he slapped his back so hard Sehun actually moved a few inches forward and the younger tried to laugh as convincingly as he could through all the pain and embarrassment.

 

***

 

The sun slowly moved west and the shadows of the two men lying by the pond grew longer. Sehun sighed; he didn’t want to leave just yet but he was to meet Kyungsoo and leave for their guard duty together and he promised his friend he would be on time for once.

As Sehun sat up, limbs all heavy and clumsy, he realised Luhan had long drifted off. Calling the elder’s name didn’t work and Sehun leaned over to shake his shoulder. He however didn’t finish the motion and froze with his hand mid-air.

He never thought of describing Luhan as beautiful. It had always been intriguing, fascinating, formidable even, at least at first. Definitely not beautiful, or in any way attractive. It was a bit strange to see his face so clearly, the man’s face was familiar and yet strange as if Sehun had always seen it through frosted glass and the younger had realised it might have been simply because he never actually looked. Most of the time, he avoided looking at Luhan directly as if he was a sun and Sehun could get burned from the sight. There was something daunting about him, which forced people to avoid eye contact when speaking to him, opting for staring at the ground instead and Sehun was so exception. So now that he was free to look as he pleased, he didn’t let the opportunity pass, although there was a voice in his head telling him staring at a sleeping person was rather creepy.  
There was absolutely no way that man was older than him, Sehun was convinced. His skin was free of any creases or wrinkles unlike the skin of most people of his age. His light hair made him look even younger and so did the long lashes and surprisingly feminine shaped lips. Asleep like this, he looked harmless and had Sehun not seen him injure a man and presumably even enjoy it, he never would have believed a pure looking creature like this was capable of anything even remotely violent.

Enraptured by the sight, he reached for Luhan again, this time with no intention to wake him. He longed to touch that smooth skin and to stroke that soft hair. 

Sliding his hand down the sleeping man’s cheek and neck, Sehun took one last look, grasped Luhan’s shoulder firmly and shook it hard. It was just an illusion, he thought as he watched Luhan blink a few times, his gaze unfocused. Never in a million years would Luhan be interested in someone as ordinary as Sehun. The thought itself made the elder laugh a while ago.

As they were cleaning up, Sehun imagined what kind of person Luhan would fall for. Definitely someone skilled in combat, he thought, equal in both intellect and strength. They could rely on each other and, Sehun thought bitterly, there would be no need for one to save the other because of weakness and inability to defend themselves. Before he could start pitying himself, he quickly bit the insides of his cheeks, something he found worked quite well when he needed to distract himself from unhappy thoughts.

“Ready?” asked Luhan and Sehun nodded, grabbing the empty food basket.

They walked back towards the village in silence but it was the comfortable kind. Sehun simply enjoyed Luhan’s presence and the elder’s mind seemed to be occupied elsewhere.  
“That general isn’t bothering you anymore is he?” he asked out of nowhere.

“No, thanks to you, he doesn’t even come to check on us. Honestly, we could just skip and he wouldn’t even know,” Sehun grinned. It was true, Yong had kept his distance since his encounter with Luhan and even the other guards left him alone.

“So why don’t you? It must be terribly cold out there.”

“Yeah but since Kyungsoo insists…”

“Really?” Luhan lifted an eyebrow, “Why does he actually? Surely he’s got better things to do.”

“I don’t know...” Sehun stuttered, “He’s really diligent?”

Even though he wasn’t afraid of Luhan anymore, he still hadn’t told him about the stranger in the mountains. He didn’t really know why, maybe he just like knowing something Luhan didn’t but he had a hunch telling his new acquired friend wouldn’t end well and so he kept silent on the matter.

Luhan didn’t answer but it was obvious he was annoyed.

Silence spread between the two until they got to the market square and it wasn’t nearly as comfortable as before.

Sehun thanked every saint once he spotted Kyungsoo waiting by one of the stands and therefore had an excuse to leave Luhan’s presence.

“I guess this is where we part ways, Kyungsoo’s over there,” he smiled awkwardly.

“So that’s your Kyungsoo?” Luhan asked, watching the black haired male intently. Sehun nodded, a bit unnerved at the keen gaze Luhan had suddenly acquired. He cleared his throat.

“Something wrong?”

“No, not at all,” Luhan had finally torn his gaze away from Kyungsoo, “He seems short.”

“That he is.”

“Well,” Luhan smiled brightly at the taller and patted his shoulder, “I guess I’ll see you later.”

“Yeah, see you,” Sehun said but Luhan had already dashed off and he released a sigh of relief. The whole situation made him feel a bit uncomfortable.

Deciding to forget the incident, he walked over to Kyungsoo who was immersed in observing wooden sculptures which one of the merchants was selling.

“Interested in wood carving, are we?” Sehun asked, leaning against the stand counter.

“No, just thinking of buying one,” Kyungsoo answered, still concentrated on the sculptures.

“For you?” Sehun asked, baffled. The shorter casted him an annoyed glance as if he could not believe his stupidity.

“No, of course it’s not for me,” he lowered his voice, “I’m thinking of buying one for Jongin.”

“Oh, want him to have something to remember you?” Sehun teased and Kyungsoo rolled his eyes.

“Buy that one,” the younger pointed at a small sculpture of an owl, carved in dark wood.  
“Why that one?”

“It looks like you,” Sehun laughed and Kyungsoo ignored him.

Nevertheless, he ended up buying the owl anyway.

 

***

 

Luckily, Jongin didn’t laugh at him. He accepted the gift with a gentle smile and a soft “thank you” and Kyungsoo felt all happy inside because of it.  
“It was nothing,” he smiled back, sipping wine that he borrowed from his family’s wine cellar.

They sat in the improvised dining area which consisted of a plank and two logs that doubled as a table with two chairs. Next to the dining area was a kitchen where all the ingredients were stored next to a cauldron which Kyungsoo had also borrowed from the Healer’s house. The cabin was really starting to look inhabitable, a stark contrast to what the hollow, abandoned space it used to be before Jongin’s arrival. There was a chest for clothes that Jongin had made himself, two bookshelves and an improvised bed. It was all a bit too over the top, too cliché but oddly enough it didn’t matter. Somehow, over those last couple of weeks it became home for both of the men and although nowhere near perfect or ideal, it served its purpose well. 

“How’s the thigh?” asked Kyungsoo. Jongin still had a slight limp, the wound refused to heal quickly.

“Isn’t the best but I’m sure it’ll be okay in a few weeks.”

“You can’t walk though.”

“Not very far, no,” Jongin sighed, tilting his cup to one side and watching the wine almost brim over before he tilted it back again.

“You must get awfully bored in here,” sympathised Kyungsoo. Jongin gave him an incredulous look.

“Bored? Are you kidding? I could stay here forever!”

“Yeah sure,” Kyungsoo rolled his eyes. He doubted that was true.

“No, but I mean it,” Jongin suddenly grew serious, “This… It’s all amazing, really. I could wish for nothing more. I would be happy to live like this forever with-“Jongin suddenly paused before finishing awkwardly, “You know, like this.”

Kyungsoo suddenly felt slightly nauseous. Jongin’s gaze spoke in a million ways and even though his heart was doing flips, he felt unprepared. Thoroughly unpreapred to hear anything even remotely close to what he suspected Jongin was about to say.

Blinking rapidly, Kyungsoo cleared his throat. His palms were sweating and heart racing as if he had just ran miles. He clenched his fists inconspicuously and hoped Jongin would not notice.

“Don’t you miss your old life? Your family? Friends?” he then asked with voice slightly raspy and immediately regretted ever posing the question because there were those glassy eyes again.

“Sorry, I didn’t meet to upset you,” he immediately apologised but Jongin waved him off.

“It’s okay. I don’t miss it simply because there is nothing to miss anymore. I have never been to close to my family. In the last few years I have seen them only scarcely. And as of my friends… I don’t have any. Not anymore.”

As much as Kyungsoo wanted to ask, he didn’t. Somehow, he felt like it wasn’t any of his business. He changed the topic to a more mundane one and they passed the evening idly chatting and drinking.

When they were saying goodbye Kyungsoo could swear Jongin wanted to tell him something but changed his mind and so as he descended to the vale he was almost disappointed at leaving things unresolved.

He didn’t have much time to spend pondering though because as he got closer to their post, he noticed there were two people sitting by the fire.  
One of them was definitely Sehun but Kyungsoo didn’t recognise the second one, a tall blonde. He unsheathed his dagger and slowly proceeded forward. There were no signs of traps or Sehun being unhappy with the blonde’s presence, quite the contrary. Only when he had gotten closer enough to take a good look at the stranger’s face illuminated by the flames did he realise he had seen him before. He was accommodated at the inn owned by Sehun’s aunt and Kyungsoo had already heard quite a lot about him, especially about his exceptional luck when it came to gambling and how he had already deprived many people of their savings during his short stay.

“I didn’t know we had guests,” he said loudly. While Sehun jerked at the sound of his voice, his counterpart didn’t as much as turn to look at him as if he had long known of his presence.

Meanwhile, Sehun swiftly jumped to his feet and gestured at the man to do the same.

“Kyungsoo, this is my friend Luhan. Luhan, this is Kyungsoo,” he introduced them and Luhan’s face melted into a warm smile. He shook Kyungsoo’s hand, his grip firm but not aggressively so. He found that strange because he heard stories of the man being arrogant and violent, someone who wanted to establish power above others at all costs.  
“Hey, I just wanted to check up on Sehun to make sure no one was giving him trouble,” the blonde smiled, showing sharp teeth in the process and Kyungsoo could swear he saw Sehun actually swoon in the corner of his eyes.

“Hope I didn’t interrupt something,” Luhan added and it was all horribly friendly. It seemed as if Luhan wanted him to like him for reasons unknown.  
Kyungsoo had to be staring at the man for a while because Sehun had to nudge him so that he would answer.

“No, you’re not interrupting anything,” Kyungsoo shook his head and sat down on one of the logs, both Sehun and Luhan following his example. Truth was, Luhan was intruding but the youngest was obviously ecstatic that he had come and Kyungsoo didn’t have the heart to deny him that.

He didn’t like Luhan. His eyes were cold and didn’t smile and something in his demeanour prevented Kyungsoo from trusting him. Then again, all his knowledge of the man was based on rumours and false information. So far, Luhan had managed to prove every one of them false. Maybe he should be given a chance, without prejudice.  
As their conversation progressed, Kyungsoo started warming up to the man more. He was witty, smart and had plenty of stories to tell. He was just in the middle of one about a dwarves and elves when Kyungsoo interrupted him by yawning loudly. He quickly started apologising but instead of getting angry Luhan had managed to surprise him yet again.  
“It’s alright; I would be exhausted as well if I had to keep this watch every day. Honestly, I admire you for such diligence. But since you need rest, and you really do look tired, Kyungsoo, how about I take the rest of the watch? I wanted to write some letters anyway and you and Sehun can go rest!”

While Kyungsoo was unbelievably grateful and accepted immediately, Sehun protested vigorously.

“I’ll stay with you,” he offered hopefully, “You’ll get bored all by yourself. And-“

“Thank you, I’ll manage,” Luhan smiled at him but there was something uncompromising in his tone that immediately made Sehun back off. He did, however, complain the whole way back home.

Kyungsoo was just happy he could go to sleep. Maybe Luhan was a great guy after all.

 

***

 

Jongin watched Kyungsoo run down the stairs after another of their nightly meetings. He smiled as he remembered the gift Kyungsoo brought with him this time. It was becoming a routine, every day his new friend would bring him something to make his life a bit easier. At first, Jongin didn’t want Kyungsoo to bring him anything, as he was set on leaving as soon as his other wounds healed. Later, however, he caught himself thinking how nice it was, to not have to worry about anything and lead such peaceful life. He spent too many years with the army. His life consisted of pitching camp, training, fighting, breaking camp and flying. That was all. For ten years, he hadn’t done much else.  
And now, he finally had time to rest. Finally, after all those years, there was no one to tell him that it was time to go, to leave and travel somewhere else. He was free to do whatever he wished, he was free to rest. After all those years of constant movement, it seemed almost surreal. At first, he felt uneasy, he felt like he didn’t have the right to stay and idle. Later, he convinced himself he needed it. After all, he was gravely injured and so was Grey. Although in the past, they always ignored their injuries and pushed past pain and weakness, Jongin felt it was time to let them heal. And Grey agreed. As the days passed, Jongin found he didn’t want to leave. He liked the simple life he led, he liked waking up whenever he wanted, and he liked how he could read, swim or simply lie in the sun. He especially liked how he had a company in the evening. More often than not he caught himself considering the possibility of just staying there. He liked it better than he liked killing people and people trying to kill him. He had no reason no come back, he thought with a pang in his heart, not with his friends dead. 

The only obstacle in his plan was Grey. The dragon completely rejected the idea of staying when Jongin suggested it to him and refused to change his stance. It was not difficult to understand why, the dragon could not fly freely, only at night and even then he had to be extremely careful. Jongin didn’t want him to suffer, but he didn’t want to separate from his dragon even more.

With a sigh, Jongin turned away from the stairs, it was so dark that he could not see Kyungsoo’s outline anymore anyway. He stopped at the cabin to get the meatloaf he had asked Kyungsoo to bring him, supporting himself with an improvised walking stick. His thigh still hurt and could not yet support his full weight. The meatloaf was for Grey, but of course, Kyungsoo didn’t know that. Jongin had not yet decided whether he should tell his new friend who he really was. It would be fair but somehow, Jongin preferred that Kyungsoo didn’t know. Because if he knew, not only their would their friendship never be the same, but it would also bring him back to reality, remind him of his duty. He didn’t want that just yet.

Because of the walking stick and also the giant piece of meat he was carrying, the journey to the other side of the mountain took him quite long. It was quite a painful experience but once Jongin caught a glimpse of his dragon’s long, matte scales, his heart was filled with such joy he forgot all about it.  
“Hey,” he greeted with a smirk and Grey snorted, puffing a cloud of warm smoke towards Jongin. The rider coughed and waved his hand in front of his face, trying to get rid of the rest of it.

“Are you a horse?” he spat out, still coughing a bit and Grey let out something that Jongin was sure was a dragon equivalent for chuckling.

“I brought you this,” Jongin showed him the meatloaf. Grey studied it carefully for a while, before he roared angrily and turned his head away.

“You don’t want it?” Jongin asked, puzzled, “Why?”

“It’s not you who brought it,” Grey growled, “It was that friend of yours.”

The word friend sounded as if it had hate dripping off it and Jongin shuddered. It was long since he heard Grey so angry.

“Kyungsoo? But he is our friend,” Jongin rose an objection.

“Yours, maybe. He is no friend of mine.”

“He healed me, saved me from certain death.”

“And now he’s keeping you here a prisoner!” Grey roared and Jongin shielded his face from another wave of hot air.

“He is not keeping me here! I stay here because I chose to,” he snarled, barely contained his exasperation from showing.

Grey didn’t answer and Jongin let out a frustrated huff, “Fine, get your food yourself. Don’t come complaining to me, though.”

With that, he turned around and set off. Grey didn’t call out after him and Jongin didn’t want him to.

 

***

 

“Grey?” Jongin frantically whispered but the dragon didn’t move.

“Grey!” Jongin tried louder and the dragon opened one giant eye.

“What is it? Did you realise I was right all along and came to apologise?”

“Shut up, you stupid lizard,” Jongin hissed. There was fear in his voice and Grey straightened up, fully alert. It wasn’t often that Jongin was afraid and when he was there was always a reason for it.

“Someone’s been here. They went through my stuff and I think they were looking for me.”

“Did they leave tracks?” Grey asked, unease audible in his voice.

“Magical only. Must have been trained well. They knew what they were looking for. I’d say Spear but I’m not sure,” Jongin whispered, watching his surroundings carefully, looking for any sign of hostile presence.

“Jongin, we have to get out of here! You can’t fight in this state.”

“I think I can manage one mercenary,” Jongin huffed, but in reality he wasn’t so sure.

“One, sure. But if one found you, others will follow.”

Jongin sighed heavily and sat on the ground next to Grey. He leaned his back against him and let the contact soothe him, without breaking his concentration. His hand was on the handle of his sword and his good leg ready to hurl him onto Grey’s back and he was listening, waiting for a branch to snap, a bird to get startled, anything.

“I don’t want to leave. For the first time in my life I am genuinely happy,” he replied defiantly after a few minutes, once he thought no one followed him.

Grey only shook his giant head. Jongin looked up to him, bewildered: “What?”

“It’s just… Does he want the same thing?” Grey asked after a while and sounded as if he found it painful to even utter that question. Jongin contemplated intentionally misunderstanding but then shook his head, annoyed at Grey for asking the wrong kind of question and himself for being too transparent. Maybe the long rest really did soften him.

“I don’t know,” was the evasive answer he finally settled for.

“You’re young. So is he. You don’t know much, either of you,” Grey said carefully.

“Yes, yes, your point being?” Jongin replied crossly.

“Maybe you are in for a bitter disappointment. Not something quite worth risking your… Our life for,” Grey appealed and Jongin let out an annoyed huff.

“Look, maybe. Or maybe not. I have to at least try, or… I would regret it.” He found his thoughts difficult to articulate and a bit unpleasant to admit but when Grey replied, his voice was softer. 

“I understand.”

“You do?” Jongin asked, surprised and Grey sighed.

“Yes, I do. Irresponsible youth and all that,” Jongin rolled his eyes at that, “but may I suggest you hasten things?” Jongin gaped at him, contemplating it, before finally deciding. He’s been meaning to do it soon anyway.

“It would not be fair to you not to,” he nodded firmly.

“And if he doesn’t… Share your affections. Will you come back with me? Promise?” Grey inquired, not aware of the emotional turmoil Jongin just found himself in, one of great expectations, nervousness which subdued hunger and sleep and eagerness which made the wait for the next day unbearable.

Jongin smiled and stroked Grey’s neck, where the scales weren’t so hard.

“I promise.” He said with finality without considering the option and his heart swelled in his chest and brought his mind under its control. 

 

***

 

“Kyungsoo, have you heard that wonderful news?” Kyungsoo’s mother asked when Kyungsoo woke up the next morning and came down to the dining room, still half asleep.

“What news?” he asked, while reaching for a glass of water.

“The Healer is coming back! He’ll be here soon, tomorrow or maybe the day after that!” his mother exclaimed excitedly and Kyungsoo dropped his glass of water, suddenly terrified. This was not going to end well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A long wait, huh? ... Really sorry about that.
> 
> I have a confession to make. I'm not really in this fandom anymore, because... I don't even know why. Just suddenly lost interest. How queer.
> 
> But anyway, this does not mean I will not at least TRY to finish this! I really, really enjoy writing it and there are too many exciting things planned for it to end. And who says I won't suddenly rejoin the fandom?
> 
> But anyway, I really hope you like the chapter I had lots of fun writing it, especially the Baekhyun bit!
> 
> Thank you so much for reading!
> 
> Love,
> 
> Onion

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there!
> 
> So this is my first fanfic.  
> It's heavily insipred by the Game of Thrones, Skyrim and the Snow Queen and aside from the fact that it's about the amazing Exo boys, it's meant more as a writing practice. English is not my first language and I'm really trying to improve, so if you spot a grammar mistake or a wrong use of word or anything like that, please don't hesitate to tell me!  
> I would also appreciate any feedback, constructive criticism, anything you have!
> 
> Thank you so much for reading,
> 
> Onion


End file.
